Same Dream, New Life
by mslmob12
Summary: All I wanted to do was to help people, but not everyone appreciates what you do. That's what happened to me. Until one day, I finally accomplished my dream. Then I died. Seriously? Well, that's just the beginning. I get a second chance to do things right. But this time, I'm really learning how to be a hero. And it all starts at UA! (SI-OC) (HIATUS)
1. Prologue

Prologue

I woke up in my usual way. Not getting enough sleep from a night of reading fanfiction and watching anime. I recently was let go from my job working in a supermarket and I felt like I should take advantage of my free time. However, my family had other plans.

"Michael!" said a loud feminine voice, down the hall from my room.

"Yeah?" I said in an exhausted tone.

"Come in here!" said the female voice.

"Coming." I replied as I got up from my chair to see what she wanted.

Call me lazy if you want, but I just really didn't want to hear or do anything she said. As I walked down the hall, I was thinking "Please don't let it be something for me to do!"

I should probably introduce myself. My name is Michael Branch. I'm 25 years old. I'm 5'10, I have a dark brown crew cut, light blue eyes, my beard is a little unkempt because I keep forgetting to shave (I always tell myself to but I just end up forgetting), I'm a little pudgy, not full-blown obese but I do have a bit of a gut.

I was just wearing a gray shirt that said, "No Work, No Wins." and a pair of solid black shorts. I walked over to the living room and I saw my mom. She was a little shorter than me reaching up to my nose. She had brownish-blonde hair, hazel eyes, wearing a colorful shirt and jeans. She had her shoes on, so I figured she was going out today.

"Yeah, Mom?" I asked.

"I'm going into town today. If you want, I can drop you off so you can walk or something." She replied.

"OK, let me just get ready." I told her. I turned around, went to the bathroom and did what I did to get ready: brushed my teeth, applied deodorant, and washed my face. Afterward, I changed my clothes to a solid white shirt (with a black chest pocket) to protect me from the Southern summer heat, a pair of khaki cargo shorts, fresh pair of socks, and a pair of my black tennis shoes. I got my smartphone, my earphones, my wallet and I was ready to go.

"Alright, I'm ready!" I said.

"What took you so long?" a high-pitched voice said, outside the front door.

"Knock it off." I groaned.

My 11-year-old little sister, she was the princess of the house. Every time I tried to get her to stop doing something that would get her in trouble, she would always either ignore me or make some ridiculous comment that she thought was funny. She had long shoulder-length black hair, dark brown eyes, she came up to right above my belly. She wore a white shirt with pink writing with a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of black and white shoes.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" another high-pitched voice said.

"You too." I impatiently replied.

That was my 9-year-old younger brother. He was the family clown, always thinking something was funny, even when it was something serious that no one would joke about. I could stand the unfunny things he tried to make funny, but he was a motormouth. Always talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. That boy couldn't stay quiet to save his life. And to top it all off, he was a FULL-BLOWN crybaby. Every time, someone would upset him or he wouldn't get his way, he would cry his little eyes out for like an hour. He had the same shoulder-length hair like our sister, which always made him look like a girl (much of everyone's amusement) and same dark brown eyes. He wore a black and blue shirt with green cargo shorts and a pair of green and yellow sneakers.

"Quit it and get in the van!" Mom demanded, not wanting any negativity to start off the day.

We soon got in, having double-checked everything we needed. Mom started the van and we went off. We went out of the neighbourhood and toward town. My siblings were already arguing with each other about who punched or pinched who. I decided to place my earphones in and listen to some music on YouTube on my phone. I told Mom and she was OK with it. I was never really one for family moments in the car. I looked at my phone and decided on listening to an opening song to an anime I just finished watching: My Hero Academia.

I chose the first season song, it was always epic and it was part the reason I started watching it. As I watched the video, I realized that my school experience was similar to Midoriya's to an extent. I was the runt of the litter, the guy that never fit in with anyone; but I was never the guy that was an outcast of society.

I always kinda wished that I was a part of world like that. You got your own power or Quirk, if you want to get technical, be a hero and always saved the day. Kinda childish, but we all have those kinds of dreams. Besides, I always loved heroes. Marvel, DC, even in anime.

In the van, I was looking out of the window of the passenger seat. Just watching everything pass me by. I felt a jab at my shoulder and turned to see Mom miming me to take off my earphone. I paused the video on my phone, took out my earphones and looked at her.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Look, we're gonna go to the Y and drop them off, then we need to talk." Mom replied.

I didn't like the sound of that. Usually when she needed to talk to you in private, it was never good.

I sighed and said, "OK."

I put my earphones in and resumed the video on my phone, letting my mind wander to better places.

XXXXX

We arrived at the Y and Mom signed my brother and sister in so they can go swimming. With that finished, Mom told me to follow her and we ended up outside and in the van again.

"Michael," Mom started, "do you even know what you want to do with your life?"

This was a question that she always asked ever since my senior year in high school. She worried that I was going to end up not being able to take care of myself and never going out on my own. I never really did think about what I wanted out of life. I was too focused on getting out of school and never dealing with the assholes and the fake pity I got from everyone I met. I didn't even think about college because it would feel like more of the same.

"No, I haven't." I answered.

Mom sighed and said, "I know I've asked this before, but you seriously need to start thinking about what you want. Life's not going to just give you a happy life."

That just pissed me off. She always kept saying that like I was just ignoring her, thinking she'd stop if I did it long enough.

"I know." I said.

"Then, when are going to grow up and go out on your own?" she demanded.

"I don't know." I replied, struggling not to raise my voice.

"That's not good enough!" She yelled, getting tired of the same answers he always gave her. "You need to grow up and figure it out or you're getting your ass kicked out of my house!"

"YOU THINK I WANT TO STAY IN THAT HOUSE?!" I yelled back at her, sick of her yelling at me.

"YOU THINK I WANT TO SPEND OF MY LIFE LIVING WITH YOU GUYS?! I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT! YOU SAY YOU'RE FED UP WITH ALL MY EXCUSES, WHEN THE FACT IS THAT I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WANT!" I screamed at her, losing my temper that bottled up with her constant questioning.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Mom screamed right back at me. "YOU DON'T YELL AT YOUR MOTHER!"

"Forget this." I brushed off. I opened the van door and started walking away.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" She called out to me.

I didn't even respond. There was no talking to her when she was like this. I kept walking as I heard her yelling saying that I could walk back home. I didn't care. In fact, I was happy that she wouldn't pick me up, gave me more time away from her.

As I walked through town, I was feeling bad about yelling at Mom like that. I know she was just looking out for me, but she could've went about it more calmly.

 **BZZT BZZT BZZT**

My phone vibrated in my pocket. A call was coming through interrupting my favorite song, "Give It Away" by the Red Hot Chili Peppers. I took out my phone and saw that it was my stepdad calling.

He and my mom got married a few years after they met and had two kids together afterwards. He was calmer than Mom, but he would get mad only to show that you really fucked up with him. If he was calling, then Mom must've told him what happened. I didn't want to talk to him, if that was the case, but that would just mean more trouble for me later.

I pushed the tab on my earphones to answer it and said, "Hello?"

 _"What do you think you were doing, yelling at your Momma like that?!"_ My stepdad demanded.

"I didn't mean to yell at her, she was screaming at me." I replied.

 _"I don't care what you mean to do, you don't yell at your parents, boy!"_ He scolded me.

"I don't see why you guys are always saying that. I wouldn't yell if you guys don't yell at me first. If someone's yelling at you, you don't just bottle it in and just brush it off like was nothing." I defended.

 _"Doesn't matter! If I say, 'You don't yell at your parents', I don't care if your eardrums bleed, you don't do it! You hear me?!"_ He replied.

I wanted tell him off and call him a hypocrite. But no matter how much I thought I would be in the right, I was never gonna win. So I just grit my teeth and said, "Yes."

 _"Alright then. I'll be picking you up after work. Just be at the library."_ He said.

"OK." I answered.

 _"Alright then, bye."_ He said and hung up.

I ended the call and turned my music back on, trying to forget the anger and frustration of the conversation I just had. But like always, it just lingered on.

XXXXX

It was a few hours since the call from my stepdad and I still couldn't stop being frustrated from it. I just want it to go away, but I would just hear from him again when he picked me up.

At that time, I turned off my phone and started to think about what Mom said this morning.

 _"Do I know what I want to do with my life?"_

That question has always been on my mind since after high school. Despite me telling that I didn't know, I always did know. I just wanted to help people. To be there when anyone needed help with things, big or small, and to always make someone else's day a little better. I felt that way for a long time back to when I was a kid, but I never actually did anything to accomplish something like that. Because every time when I tried to help someone, I was always treated as a nuisance. People saying they didn't need my help or telling me to go away. And as it continued, the more I thought "Why should I help these ungrateful people?". At this point, I could care less about other people's problems. So, when someone asked me for help, I always said that I was busy or I had to go somewhere. If they treated me like that, then they don't get my help. Kind of a dick thing to think, but what goes around, comes around.

I was just aimlessly walking through out town when I suddenly heard a scream.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I turned my head to see a pair of kids, a boy and a girl, on the railroad tracks and it looked like the girl had a foot stuck in the rails. The boy ran off, probably back to his home to get his parents, leaving the girl by herself. I didn't see any trains nearby, so I thought someone would help her ou-

 **DING DING DING**

The guard rails on the tracks lowered and lights were flashing, but that was impossible. I didn't see any-

 **WHOOOOT WHOOOOOT**

I looked back down the tracks and I saw it. A freight train charging down the track and from the sounds of the frantically used horn, it wasn't stopping for ANYTHING.

My eyes wide, heart pounding and mind racing at the situation I saw before me. An out-of-control freight train coming down the track, a girl with her foot stuck on the track and no time for anyone to come back with help in time. As all of these factors caught up to my shocked mind, I knew only outcome could come from this: that girl was going to die.

After that thought played in my head, I suddenly started running toward the girl without a second thought. As my body automatically sprinted to the helpless child, I was thinking _"What am I doing? Why am I doing this? What could I possibly do?"_. None of that mattered because someone had to do something. I didn't care if she or anyone else thanked me, at least I was going to help her.

I reached the little girl and I told her, "I know you're scared, but if you're going to get out of this, you need to stay calm and don't move so I can get you out of here, OK?" She stopped crying and nodded her head.

I looked inside the gap of the rail and that her foot was lodged in there good. I tried to pull it out but instead, I was just hurting the girl.

"OW!" the girl cried.

"Sorry!" I said.

 **WHOOOT WHOOOOT**

The train's horn was getting louder and we were running out of time. As the train kept speeding down the track, the girl started crying again as the fear for her life was settling back in. I was beginning to lose my cool, too. I mean, who wouldn't? I was getting desperate, just tugging the girl's foot out of the track.

As I saw myself doing it, I realized something. Only the shoe was keeping the girl's foot in. When I saw that, I began to start untying the laces and ripping them out of the shoe. When the laces came off, I tried pulling on the girl's foot again, this time her foot was out of the track. She was free!

 **WHOOOT WHOOOOT**

As I heard the horn again, I snapped my head around and I saw it.

The train was just a few feet away.

Time slowed to a crawl. You know how right before you die, they say "Your whole life flashes before your eyes?" Well, it was true. As a gruesome death awaited me, I saw everything that happened that got me to this point. I was bullied constantly in elementary school, the people I tried to help always saying that I should just mind my own business, and all the people I ignored because of my bitterness towards everyone who shunned me. It was horrible. All I wanted to do was to help. I wish things were different. But if this was the end, I would at least save this little girl.

With train's speed, I knew that only one of us was going to make it. So, after steeling my nerves and accepting my fate, I pushed the girl as hard as I could away from the tracks. I turned my head back to the train and the last thought that ran through my mind was

"Well sh-"

XXXXX

Darkness.

That was all I could see. Just an empty expanse of pure black. Apparently, I was lying down on the nonexistent ground. As I checked my surroundings, I was shocked that I was still alive or alive as I could be. I know I died, so does that mean I'm in the afterlife? Because I have to say, it was very bleak.

I got up off the ground(?) and started walking to wherever I could. If this was the afterlife, maybe I could find another soul inside this place. Hopefully.

I keep walking for what seemed like hours. Eventually, my legs got tired and stopped to sit. Nothing. Not a person or even a single object here. I was beginning to get scared.

"Am I in Hell?" I thought. Was this it? Was I doomed to spend the rest of eternity in this desolate abyss? For the first time in I-don't-know how long, I was crying. I was as scared as that girl was. The girl! As I remembered her, I sighed in relief. After all, I didn't find anyone else in here so she must've survived.

 _"Was it worth it?"_

"What?" I said. Who was that? No one else was here. Who could've asked that?

 _"Was... it... worth... it?"_ the voice asked again, this time slower as if I didn't hear it the first time.

As I heard the question more clearly, I asked that question to myself.

"Was it worth it? Was it worth sacrificing myself to save that one little girl's life?" I thought as I began questioning my actions. I didn't know that girl. She was just another person to me. If that train didn't come, I would've just let someone else save her. After all, she would've had plenty of time to be rescued. But that's not what happened.

As I recalled my last moments, I also remembered the emotions I felt when I did it.

Sadness.

Fear.

Determination.

Happiness.

I did it. When I felt that last emotion, I realized I just achieved my dream. Even if it was only once and for a short time, I finally became what I always wanted to be: a hero.

So I stood up and looked into the abyss and said without hesitation "Yes, it was totally worth it."

 _"Glad to hear it."_ the voice replied. When I heard it a third time, I realized it was a deep, masculine voice that said it. Like hearing the voice of God.

 _"Would you like another chance?"_ he asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

 _"I saw what you did for her."_ he explained. _"Regardless of your past and your own safety, you saved that girl. In reward for your bravery and altruism, I wish to give you a second chance. Only not in your own world. I shall send you to a world where your selfless deeds would be better appreciated. A world where you can accomplish your dream and make it reality. A world where you can be a hero."_

I just stood there wide-eyed. 'A world of where I can be a hero?' Can this be real?

 _"However..."_

I snapped out of my thoughts and back at the voice.

 _"You should realize what you're getting into. Know that in this, no, in any world of heroes, there are many dangers that await you if you accept. Many villains also tread in this world and if you make yourself known, these dangers will inevitably find you."_ he warned.

I gulped as I now realize the gravity of this situation. He was right. No matter what world heroes came from, there were always villains who could very well kill me if I took this offer.

 _"So what do you say? Will you accept my offer and fulfill your dream? Or reject it and settle for the afterlife?"_ he asked.

I stand with my head looking down as I thought about his offer. I was still scared about the villains. I didn't want to die again. As the idea of villains plagued my mind, the idea of heroes soon came into it. I thought back to the girl and the train and I realized something. I could help more people just like her. I could prevent more disasters that could end up killing even more people and they would just shower me with their thanks. Of course I wouldn't do it for the fame, but it would still feel nice to have some positive feedback for a change.

 _"Well, what say you?"_ the voice asked.

With the same determination as I felt when I push the girl to safety, I could only say one thing.

"I accept."

 _"Very well, then."_ he acknowledged.

As soon as he said that, a bright light shined before me. I had to cover my eyes to see what lied beyond it.

 _"Go."_ the voice commanded.

I started walking towards the light. It kept getting brighter and brighter until all I could see was white.

 **This is my first story. I have to say I'm excited to see what you all think about it. I've been reading fanfiction since 2016 and I always wanted to write it. I just haven't had the means to do it. I don't have Doc Manager so I'll be using the copy and paste method. I've been told it might mess up my formatting, but I'll just have to see what happens and deal with it then.**

 **I love My Hero Academia. I only started watching about a month or two ago, so I'm not confident this will be a good story. But I hope you will all convince me otherwise. About updates, I'm using a neighbor's laptop, so I don't know when I'll be able to do Ch. 2. If you do decide to fav/follow, I appreciate your patience with me.**

 **One last thing, I want to give a quick shoutout to Yung Warrior for listeing to my ideas and giving me the confidence to get out the fanfiction world. Thanks man!**

 **NO FLAMES!**

 **See you in the next chapter of Same Dream, New Life.**


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry if it seems too long since my first update. I've been trying to figure out how to keep the story going. Man, original storylines are hard! I've also been trying to figure out my entire character. Yeah, I basically just started this story without thinking it all the way through. But, I'm making up for it. I've figured my character out and been brushing up on MHA or BNHA, however you wanna abbreviate it. Well, without further ado, here ya go!**

 **I do not own My Hero Academia, Boku no Hero Academia. It belongs to Kohei Horikoshi. Thank you for making such a great story!**

 **Chapter 1: Awakening**

"Oh my God, he's alive!" I heard a distant voice but couldn't see who it was. I tried opening my eyes to see. It was so blurry that I could only make out an outline of a white and light green blob. I strained my eyes open to see who it was and the bright lights around me flashed at them. I quickly shut and let out a light groan.

"Easy there, son. You've just been through a terrible ordeal. You should try and get some rest. I have to say, you must have someone looking over you. I've never seen anyone live through something like that without a regeneration Quirk.", the person told me. I did feel tired so I decided to take his advice and sleep. And as I began to close my eyes, something the voice said reached out to me.

"Did he just say 'Quirk'?" I thought and finally passed out.

 **XXXXX**

I tried opening my eyes again after hearing something. More specifically, crying. I looked around to find the source and heard that it was coming from my right side. I turned my head to see a woman. I couldn't see her face because she had her face in the bed I was laying on. While she was still sobbing, I took this moment to observe my surroundings.

I was in a small room with two large windows that took a little over half of the wall on my left side. I also saw a small TV hanging from the ceiling. It looked like an old model, not at all like the flat screens that you see everywhere these days. I then found that I was hooked up to an IV on my right arm and heard a faint beeping from my left. An EKG monitor.

"So I'm in a hospital room." I thought. "So that dark place I was in earlier, it wasn't real? Guess it was too good to be true. 'A world where I can be a hero.' I should've known better." I sighed out the last part and looked at the woman crying on my bed. So Mom heard about the accident and-

"Wait, did Mom dye her black again?", I asked myself. I tried moving my arm but I felt so weak doing so. The woman noticed the movement and stopped crying. She looked up at me with wide teary eyes and reached out to me. My own eyes widened, but for different reasons.

"Who the hell is this?!", I screamed out in my mind. The woman looking at me was in her late thirties with jet black hair, green eyes, and a clear complexion. Her hand finally touched my cheek and she started caressing it. Her tears started to fall again and she shook in shock at me. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and refused to let go and said "Daisuke, I'm so happy you're alive!"

...

...

...

 _"Is she talking to me?"_

"Are you talking to me?"

She stopped hugging me as she heard my question. She pulled back and looked at me her still crying eyes. She saw the confusion on my face and realized that I wasn't joking.

"Of course I'm talking to you. Who else would I be talking to? What kind of mother would I be to not be worried about her own son?"

...

...

...

 _"WHAT?!"_

This woman can't be my mother! My mother doesn't have natural black hair and this woman looks like a model! OK, could somebody please get me off this crazy train?!

"Ah, awake, are you?", a voice called out. My "mother" and I turned to see a doctor walking through the door to see me fully awake; no doubt due to the shock of me being hugged by a stranger calling herself my mother.

"How are you feeling now, Daisuke?", the doctor asked. He walked to the end of my bed and picked up a clipboard. I was so confused right now. Why was he calling me that? My name is "Michael", not "Daisuke". And on top of that, it sounded Japanese. I lived in America, not Japan.

"Excuse me?", I asked the doctor. He looked at me with the same confusion my "mother" had on her face when she was hugging me. He looked back down at the clipboard in his hands and saw something that seemed to explain why I was asking these questions.

"Oh dear.", the doctor said.

"What's wrong? Is my baby alright?", my mother said to the doctor. I felt my face heat up a little as she said that. Why was she saying that about me, a twenty-five year old man?

"It seems that the damage to your son is more extensive that we thought. After the Villain attack, Daisuke suffered multiple broken bones, internal bleeding, and some head trauma. We healed his physical injuries, however it seems that the head trauma was worse than we initially believed."

What? I lived through all of that? WAIT A SECOND, DID HE JUST SAY "VILLAIN ATTACK?!"

"Did he say anything to you that seemed concerning?", the doctor asked my "mother".

"Actually, when I saw that Daisuke was awake, I hugged him and said that I was happy that he was alive. But he asked me if I was talking to him. When I looked at his face, he seemed so confused.", my "mother" responded.

"I was afraid of that. It seems that Daisuke is suffering from a form of amnesia, most likely from that head injury he sustained from the incident. It's unclear how extensive the amnesia is or how long it will last. Could be mild and last a few days or it could be severe and he may never recover. All I can tell you is that the only way to determine this is to let him be in familiar environments. If he's around things and places he usually does or visits, then it's possible that his memory will jumpstart and he'll be back to normal.", the doctor explained.

Amnesia? No way! I don't have amnesia! You guys are the ones not making sense!

But, the way they were talking, it didn't seem like it was a dream. If that was true, then what happened in that dark place, what that voice was telling me.

It was all true.

This was real.

I sat in silence throughout the whole conversation as I thought about everything that led up to now. The girl caught on the tracks, the train hitting me, the Dark Place (That's what I'm going to call it), even the voice that was talking to me. It said that it was sending me to a world where I can be a hero. I thought about what happened earlier.

Villain attack.

Quirk.

Oh... my... GOD!

I'm in My Hero Academia! Holy shit! Oh man! OK, calm down, man. Calm DOWN. I took in a deep breathe and slowly let it out.

"Daisuke, are you alright?", I turned to my "mother" and saw that she was worried about me. I didn't feel like she was my Mom, but I should just play along with it to calm her down.

"Sorry. I'm fine, Mom. It's just a lot to process.", I assured her. She still looked concerned about me because of my "condition", but she set it aside for now and turned back to the doctor.

"How much longer will Daisuke be here?", my "mother" asked the doctor. She obviously wanted to take me home to try and help me get my memories back. I felt a little sad because I'm technically not her son.

"Well, I think a few more days here to get him checked up and physically ready before we can confidently send him back home.", the doctor suggested.

"OK, that seems reasonable.", my "mother" said. She turned to me, gave a maternal hug around the neck and said, "Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll be sure to visit you everyday and I'll even get your father out of the lab and drag him down here if I have to."

Father? So Daisuke has a father. Growing up, I never had a dad. Sure, I had my stepdad but he didn't come into the picture until I was thirteen. It's going to be a little weird to have a dad who's known me my entire life.

"Everything will be fine." the doctor told us. "We had the best looking after Daisuke during his stay here. We even had Recovery Girl come down here for her expertise."

Recovery Girl was here? Well, it is possible to have relationships with some of the MHA characters before canon starts. Maybe I'll even meet Midoriya and All Might before UA. That would be cool. But first things first.

"I will personally see to Daisuke's recovery. You'll have nothing to worry about." the doctor guaranteed.

"You better hope so.", my "mother" warned. As she said this, an aura of purple and black flowed from her while her eyes glowed red. Wow, not only does the anime stuff like that happen here but I can actually feel the fear of being stared down like that. Safe to say that I do NOT want to be on the wrong end of that stare.

The doctor's face was rapidly sweating and with that, my "mother" gave me a kiss on the cheek and started walking away.

"Wait!", I called out to her. She stopped with one hand on the open door and turned to see me. I fully saw her now. She was about 5'5 with jet black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Green eyes staring back at me. She had a curvy figure that would make any man's head turn. She wore a professional red suit like she was a businesswoman.

"You really are my Mom, right?", I asked her. She nodded her head with a gracious smile. "Well, can I ask what your name is?"

Her smile turned into closed-eyed happy smile and said, "It's Sayuri.", she answered.

With that, Sayuri left the room. The doctor turned to look at me and said, "You're quite the lucky boy to have such a caring mother. Though I have to admit, she can be scary when she wants to be. I truly hope that your memories return, Daisuke."

Well, they may not. But I am glad that I'm not alone in this.

 **XXXXX**

With my physical therapy complete, it was time to go home. Rather, Daisuke's home. This was still so bizarre. I saw myself in a full body mirror during my therapy and I saw a child looking back at me. I was four feet tall, some features of my previous body changed. My hair was jet black like Sayuri's, I was skinnier than my old body and I had a few surgery scars from my time here. I still had my blue eyes so silver lining, I suppose.

Sayuri came to pick me up and she was happy that I recovered from my injuries. She gave me a big old bear hug that threatened to put me back in the hospital. She came down to watch over me like she said she would. It still ate her up inside to see me struggle trying to walk again.

She also brought down my "father". She told him of my "amnesia" and introduced himself as "Kaito". He was about 5'9 with brown hair and blue eyes. Where Sayuri was formal with her clothes, Kaito was more casual. He wore a simple T-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of brown steel-toed boots.

I learned that they ran a business together called "Heroics Inc." Seemed a little generic, but it's not like I have a say in what it should be called. They deal in making everything for heroes. It wasn't always like that though. Before the appearance of Quirks, it was an R&D facility for the government. But when Quirks came along, they made additional areas for supplying heroes with anything they need. Suits, gadgets, anything. It soon became a conglomerate and went to be one of the most successful business in Japan.

Since we lived in the MHA world, they both had Quirks. Sayuri's Quirk was called "Encyclopedia". This meant that she could remember everything she learned, like eidetic memory. It would make sense that she would have a useful Quirk like that, considering she was Heroics Inc.'s CEO. But if she takes in too much information, she gets a massive headache. Which make her very irritable. Kaito's Quirk was one that I already saw in my watchings of the anime: Magnetism. He was a chief scientist and engineer. Well, it could be worse. I could've ended up as Kenji Hikiishi's son and I never wanted to be that chick's son. Still can't believe that Kenji's a woman. Probably should think about shaving that beard. Unlike Kenji's Quirk, Kaito's Magnetism was based more on science than gender-based gimmicks.

Anyway, Sayuri and I walked outside the hospital and saw a limo parked right in front of the door. Sayuri opened the back door and we saw Kaito inside. We got inside and the driver went out of the parking lot and into the city.

"I'm so glad your finally out of that hospital, son.", Kaito said as he ruffled my hair with his calloused hands.

I waved my hands above my head to stop him. As soon as I did, Sayuri held me close in a gentle hug.

"As am I, my little Daisuke. I can't wait to show you our home!", she said enthusiastically.

I tried to push out of Sayuri's grip but gave up as she refused to let go. It was like she thought I was going to get hurt as soon as she did. Truth be told, I was excited to see the place, too. If they really were running a successful business, then they must be loaded.

The driver pulled over in front of a steel gate and was talking into a speakerbox. As he did that, I saw a plaque with Japanese kanji written on it. It was weird. I had no knowledge of Japanese in my other life, yet I could read it as easy as English. It read "Nakamura Estate". So our last name is Nakamura. My new name is Daisuke Nakamura or Nakamura Daisuke for Japanese naming structure.

The driver finished talking into the speaker and the gate opened. As he drove forward, I thought it would take a while to get there. But it didn't. We all approached the estate and it.. was...HUGE! It had just two levels. But the estate was wide! I never understood why people live in such large places like this, but it was impressive nonetheless.

"We're home! C'mon Daisuke, let's go inside!", Sayuri said as she took my arm and dragged me inside.

"Careful Sayuri! You're going get his arm broken again if you keep pulling it like that.", Kaito yelled as she left a trail of dust going through the front door. He chuckled with a sweatdrop as she ignored him while I was yelling at her to stop.

As we went in, I saw the inside was spacious. There was a crystal chandelier above us that shined in the sunlight from the window in front of it. The tour continued in the living room where there was a giant screen TV like 80" or somewhere around that area. There was also a wooden entertainment center that had DVDs throughout all the shelves, from classics to the most recent releases. As I looked through the selection, I saw that there were similar movies here compared to my world. Like Jaws, Star Wars, they even had movies about heroes. But they were more about the heroes in this world than mine.

We continued into the kitchen and and it was like the kitchen of a restaurant. They were even cooks inside dressed for work. As they heard the door open, the head chef walked up and greeted us.

"Ah madam, so good to see you again! And look who it is, young Master Daisuke! I'm happy that you're well again.", the man said. He was a portly gentlemen with a thick gray moustache, crouching down to my eye level. I hid behind Sayuri gripping at her skirt.

"It's good to see you too, Hiroshi.", Sayuri replied with a smile. She signaled to lean in to whisper something to him. Obviously to tell him of my "amnesia". When they separated, Hiroshi looked at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

He crouched down again with a smile and said, "You must be so confused and scared right now. But don't worry, everything will be fine. I'm sure of it."

His words helped me relax a little. I was still wary but I met him halfway by moving in front of Sayuri.

"I'm sorry that I don't remember you. But I hope that I will soon.", I said with a sad frown.

He stood up and laughed a little. "Of course, there's no rush young Master! I'm just glad you're OK! Now, let me "introduce" myself. My name is Hiroshi Ogawa. I'm the head chef here in this estate and I've been serving here for the last fifteen years.", he joyously said. His attitude was infectious and made me smile a little.

"Hiroshi has also been teaching you how to cook recently. You seemed so pumped up for that. I saw you in here with him as showed you how to make pancakes until you set the pan on fire.", Sayuri smiled as she reminisced about my apparent cooking disaster.

I can't believe he did that. It was so embarrassing to hear such a story, but it didn't seem like Hiroshi minded. In fact, he was still smiling.

"Yeah, I remember that, too. But, he has come a long way since then. And who knows, maybe he'll be even better than me one day."

They were laughing about the past and it only made me feel even more guilty. Daisuke seemed like he had a happy life. I'm a little jealous that he did. But since I'm Daisuke now, I'll just have to try to adjust and live for the both of us.

"OK, we're going to see the rest of the house. See you at dinner, Hiroshi!", Sayuri waved back at the head chef. She almost seems like a child.

"See you soon, madam!", Hiroshi replied as we left the kitchen and made our way outside into the backyard.

It was even bigger than the front! It looked like ten football fields placed side by side! I saw a stone fountain right in front of the door, standing on a cobblestone floor. Beyond the grass was nothing but tall trees. There were also birdhouses and feeders. Even a large garden was there with a whole assortment of flowers. It was so beautiful here!

"This is the backyard. I remember the times we played out here when you were younger. The games of tag we played, the cookouts we had, we even got up early to see if there were wild deer out here. There was that time we saw a doe and a few of her babies. They looked so cute!", Sayuri recalled as I stared in awe of the spacious field known as our backyard.

Sayuri snapped out of her nostalgic trip to look at me. She hoped that I remembered anything about what she was telling me, but it didn't seem like it was working. Her smile turned into a concerned frown and she took my wrist to pull back inside.

"Let's keep going! There's still your room we haven't checked!", she kept pulling me inside and upstairs, up the carpeted steps.

"Wait for me!", Kaito called out rushing toward us. As he finally caught up with us, he was panting so hard like he was suffocating.

"Kaito, you really need to get out of the lab more often. Look at you, you're breathing like you just ran a marathon.", Sayuri said.

"With the way you were moving, I may as well have.", Kaito answered back.

"Anyway, we were just about to go to Daisuke's room. Let's go!", Sayuri cheered enthusiastically.

Kaito just groaned in response and started trudging along while trying to capture his lost breath.

I, meanwhile, was a little excited about this one. There were so many cool things around the place so I could only imagine what was in here.

We came up to the door to Daisuke's room. In my old life, my little brother and sister had some designs on their doors while this one had none to speak of.

"Here it is! Your room, Daisuke!", Sayuri opened the door and I saw...

A pig sty.

It was so horrible! There were dirty clothes everywhere and even empty soda cans on the floor! I could never be in a room like this! I mean, I could be messy at times. But this was just wrong! And don't even get me started on the smell!

I covered my nose and hid next to the doorway. I took another quick peek inside and nearly threw up as the smell bombarded my senses with a vengeance.

"Yes, you were always such a messy boy. I've been telling you about cleaning this dump of a room but after what happened, I'll leave it alone for today.", Sayuri said.

Ugh, this is not going to happen again! Not if I had anything to say about it! I never thought I'd say this, but thank god for my old mom's OCD about cleaning! I was going to need all the help I could get!

"Well, let's do it right now!", I said.

Sayuri and Kaito were flabbergasted about my tone to clean my room. They never heard Daisuke say that before. He would always complain about doing it before Sayuri gave him "The Look". Not the "overwhelming cuteness" look. The "you will suffer, if you don't" look. But that's not the case now.

They looked to each other, both with surprise on their faces. They soon turned to smiles and Kaito said, "Alright, I'll go get some garbage bags." He soon left and it was just me and Sayuri again.

 **XXXXX**

It was about two hours later (I can't believe it would take this long!) until we heard something.

 **DING!**

"Everyone, dinner is ready!", Hiroshi called out. Did he follow us too? I looked up and saw a speaker on the ceiling. Must've been some kinda intercom system built into the house.

Sayuri pressed a button next to the light switch to my room and replied, "Thank you, Hiroshi! We'll be right down."

Kaito had a big toothy smile on his face as he thought about dinner. Sayuri herself was looking forward to it with a small smile. As for me, I wanted to rush down to the dinner table and eat everything in sight. I wanted to forget the awful taste of hospital food! Seriously, how can something you eat everyday taste different in a hospital?!

I took one last look at my now clean room. It was a simple room, no decorations or posters on the walls, just like my old room. A TV with a screen like 50". There was also a PS4, Xbox One S, Nintendo Switch and shelves full of video games. There was even a desk with a PC sitting on it. Maybe with a Steam account in there. Daisuke seemed to be quite the gamer. I turned around and left the room to follow my parents down for dinner.

We went down to the dinner table and we sat down to a smörgåsbord of different foods from different countries of the world. Italian Chicken Piccata, German Jaeger Schnitzel, French-style crepes. But what I really loved was some good ol' American-style cheeseburgers!

Everyone, from the cooks to the maids, came down here to celebrate my good health! I never thought that I would have this kinda life.

Sayuri and Kaito took a glass in their hands and raised them in the air for a toast. Seeing this, the others soon followed.

"To Daisuke's full recovery and continuing good health!", Kaito cheered and everyone followed with "To Daisuke!"

I was so moved that I had so many people that cared about me. Well, Sayuri a little too much, but still.

As everyone dug in, I started to think seriously about my new life. I was in the world of My Hero Academia now. Which means, I could have a Quirk of my own. Not only that, but I could actually be friends the others from Class 1-A. That is, if I got in. I reached for a fork to eat some of the Chicken Piccata when I noticed something odd about the utensils. They were just shaking in place on the table and as I pulled away from it, it flew right at me! I yelled as I ducked under it when the fork whizzed by over my head and stuck itself into the wall.

"Daisuke, are you OK?!" Sayuri panicked as she grabbed my face to see if I had any injuries.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine.", I assured her as she took her hands off of my face. "What just happened?"

"Daisuke, that was your Quirk."

As Kaito answered that, I looked at my hands. I had Kaito's Magnetism Quirk? I turned my head back to them and I could only say one thing about something like this.

"That... was... AWESOME!", I cheered as they pulled back a little in surprise in response to my "rediscovery" of my Quirk.

"No, it's not awesome! You just got out of the hospital and nearly got hurt again!", Sayuri cried at the possibility that I would end up in the hospital again.

"Sayuri, it's OK.", Kaito said, trying to calm her down. "See, he's fine. Not a scratch on him."

Sayuri started to relax as she saw my concerned face. She was breathing easier and took one last deep breathe and exhaled it out smoothly.

"OK, I'm fine now.", She said.

"I'm sorry.", I looked down from her, ashamed of myself for making her worry about me.

"It's OK. You didn't mean to. Looks like you need some lessons on control after the incident.", she said giving me a small hug and smile.

After that show of lost control, everyone went back to the meal.

As dinner began to wind down, I got sleepy. Sayuri heard me yawning and came over to check up on me.

"Feeling tired, Daisuke?", she asked.

"Yeah.", I answered.

"Well, you go on ahead and get some sleep. We'll take care of everything down here."

Sayuri gave me a quick hug and followed me back to my room. I walked over to Daisuke's- my bed and got under the blanket.

"I'm so glad you're alive, Daisuke.", Sayuri said with a teary eyed smile.

"I am too, Mom.", I replied.

She gave me one last hug and a kiss on the forehead before she got up and left my room. I just laid there as I start thinking about the future. The Sludge Villain, UA, The USJ, Sports Festival, even All For One. I shook my head of all the worries of what will be and started focusing on the now. If I want to be a part of the canon, I need to get a grip on my Quirk and figure out how to use it. I also need to study hard if I'm going a have any chance of getting in, too.

"Eh, I'll worry about that tomorrow.", I thought as my eyelids got heavier with each passing second until I finally fell asleep.

 **I finally did it! I got my second chapter up! I hope you all enjoyed it! I especially enjoyed the over 100 views I got from the first chapter alone! Thank you for your interest!**

 **Follow/Fav/Review**

 **But NO FLAMES!**

 **I will however take constructive criticism.**

 **See you in the next chapter of Same Dream, New Life!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Day in Daisuke's Life

**Sorry it took so long to update this chapter. As I said in the first chapter, I'm using a neighbor's laptop and they are usually busy. Plus, I like to take a week long break after updating so I don't overwhelm myself. If anyone is disappointed on how I describe Daisuke's estate, don't worry so am I. But I might be able to flip it around to make it work. I love how you guys are fav and following my story. Makes me proud! Even reviews are appreciated! Speaking of, let me give you some replies.**

 **Wraith002; Thank you for saying so! I enjoy your stories as well and I hope to see more soon. Especially Infamous Vampire, I love the games and how you put in some of the manga elements in instead of all of the anime storyline. Just saying, in my opinion, manga was better.**

 **Guest; Thanks for that! I'll do my best to give you a great story!**

 **VirusChris; Thank you for your input! Don't worry, I'm sure some of your questions will be answered in this chapter. There will be a chapter or two before we get to canon. For romance, I'm not sure if I will do that because I don't know how to write it. But anything can happen! And I hope that this chapter will decide which side of the fence you're on now!**

 **If any of you readers have any questions about the story, you can PM me because I don't want to spoil the story for everyone else.**

 **Anyway, time for me to shut up and for you to enjoy the next chapter!**

 **I own nothing but my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2: A Day in Daisuke's Life**

I awoke in a familiar place. The same desolate and bleak venue that I went after being flattened by that speeding train.

The Dark Place.

I never wanted to come back here. Just thinking about it gave me chills. I started to hyperventilate as I was freaking out at the prospect that I had died again. Come on damn it! Wake up.

...

...

Wake up!

...

...

Wake up!

...

...

 **WAKE UP!**

 **"Calm down, you're not dead."**

I gasped at the voice of the being that brought me here. I looked all around for the source but never found it. It was like it was everywhere and nowhere.

"Where are you?! Who are you?!", I yelled out into the darkness. I was tired of being confused and I wanted answers! I don't like being messed with!

 **"You really need to relax. I'm not trying to toy with you. I just brought here to better explain things to you. And don't worry, you're only experiencing this as a dream."** , the voice explained.

So, what, this was like Velvet Room rules? Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. I took a few deep breathes to calm my frayed nerves. The anxiety began to wash away after a few minutes until I finally chilled out.

"OK, I'm good. I'm good.", I assured. I was kinda glad I could talk to the voice again. Although, I still never wanted to come back here.

"Alright, but my questions still stand. Who are you? Where are you?", I repeated to the voice.

 **"In this realm, I am omnipresent. There's no place here that I do not reside.",** the voice said.

"But there's nothing here."

 **"Don't get smart with me, boy. As for the "who", I simply am. I have no moniker to give you."**

"So you basically have no name?"

 **"Correct."**

I stood there in the abyss, thinking of a name for my supernatural host. I did consider "Igor", but I didn't want to just rip off Persona. "Well, it's not original since I already call this place "The Dark Place", but how about "The Dark One"?

 **"It makes no difference to me. If that is what you wish to call me, then I see no harm in it."**

"OK, "Dark One" it is!", I declared.

 **"We are getting off track. I'm supposed to explain your current situation."** , TDO reminded.

"Right."

 **"I placed you in the body of Daisuke Nakamura in the world of what you refer to as 'My Hero Academia'."** , TDO explained. **"The reason for that is I wanted to give you a second chance as I said. Originally, I was going to make you enter the world as a baby. However, I saw Nakamura and I figured that with your mind, you would not only get your second chance and but he would as well."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"I mean that Daisuke Nakamura was supposed to die in that attack."**

I stood there wide-eyed as TDO said that. He was supposed to _die_?

"Wait, so you're saying Daisuke is really... dead?", I reluctantly asked.

 **"In mind and soul, yes. However, by placing yours in his body, you both gained a second chance."** , TDO cleared up.

Wow. That was megaton bomb drop if there ever was one. In a way, I really was stealing his life. Everyone would see Daisuke alive and well, but inside was just a stranger from another world. Talk about some Twilight Zone shit.

 **"It's best if you don't think too hard on this. Daisuke may be gone, but think about how the others will see this. His parents get their son back and you get to live out your dream as a hero."** , TDO said.

"Still, it just seems wrong to just do this.", I sadly replied. I always tried to be on the morally correct side in my old life. Life may have been full of gray, but that wouldn't stop me from trying stay on the good side of things.

 **"Moving on, I'm sure you've noticed some differences in your new life."** , TDO said, trying to snap me out of my funk.

"Yeah, I did! I read the sign in front of the Nakamura Estate as if I was reading English!", I recalled.

 **"That's because to skip all of the learning of the Japanese language you would have to do, I gave you Daisuke's aptitude for it. Both reading and writing. This will help you adjust to your new life better. Just don't expect a lot of these kinds of things. Life's not going to just give you everything you want. I'm sure you already know this."** , TDO explained.

Yeah, I do. If that were the case, I would've left my parents' house years ago. But I couldn't because I couldn't keep my money saved up with rent and I had nowhere else to go. Talk about being caught between a rock and a hard place.

 **"Anyway, time for you to wake up."** , TDO said.

Wait, what?

 **XXXXX**

 **BZZZT BZZZT BZZZT**

I slowly open my eyes at the sound of my alarm clock. After yawning and stretching to awake my body up, I hit the "Off" button on the clock and started getting dressed for the day.

The fact of my rebirth finally sank in as I looked over the details of Daisuke's life. He was a first year in junior high at the age of 12 and he was the perfect academic student at that. After seeing his grades, he had all A's. So it seemed that he had both of his parents' Quirks. TDO said "Life wasn't going to give me everything I want", but it seemed like I hit the jackpot with Daisuke.

The junior high school I now attended was "Endoa Private Academy". It was one of the best schools in the country, but Daisuke never seemed to take any of it seriously. That's one thing we have in common. Though with his mother's Encyclopedia Quirk, it wasn't hard to tell why.

"Daisuke, are you up?", the intercom said. Sounded like Sayuri. I walked over to the intercom button and pushed it.

"Mom? That you? I'm up.", I replied.

"Good. Hiroshi has made breakfast so get ready for school and eat something.", Sayuri said as the intercom call ended.

I went to take a shower in the next door bathroom. It had a tile floor and a closed, glass walled shower with a separate bath tub that looked like a jacuzzi with water jets.

I took my shower and got dressed in my school uniform. It was a long-sleeved black school jacket that had the school's logo on the left side of the chest with a long-sleeved white undershirt with the collar showing over the jacket collar, a red tie (much to the future annoyance of having a noose-like accessory), four red buttons holding the vest closed, dark pants with a red checkered-like pattern, and a small button on the left side of the jacket collar with a "1" on it (most likely to show what year you are). I slipped on some black sneakers to complete the look.

I left the bathroom and went downstairs to get some breakfast. Despite being Japanese, the Nakamuras liked to eat worldly. Their favorite by far was western foods. So we had a normal breakfast of waffles topped with bananas and maple syrup with a glass of milk.

As I sat down at the table, I saw Sayuri and Kaito waiting for me to eat. Sayuri was dressed in a blue business suit this time while Kaito was dressed in a similar outfit he had on yesterday; a T-shirt, blue jeans and steel-toed boots.

I saw Hiroshi off deeper in the kitchen and I noticed something strange. I smell bacon cooking but there was no pans on the stove and it didn't feel like it was warm. Instead, Hiroshi was holding a cast iron skillet in the palm of his hand... and it was SMOKING!

I couldn't help but stare as Hiroshi did this. It was amazing how he could do this! I mean, I'm sure getting out into the world and seeing all kinds of Quirks would be exciting for me.

"Daisuke, you alright there?", Kaito asked me. I looked over and saw him and Sayuri looking at me staring at Hiroshi.

"Oh yes, I'm fine. It's just that I was looking at how Hiroshi was cooking the bacon. How is he doing that?!", I asked with excitement. After hearing myself say that, I inwardly cringed a little. I liked to see Quirks but I don't want my fascination to end up on fanboy levels like Midoriya does with heroes.

"Well, that's because of my Quirk, Young Master.", Hiroshi said with that same joyous smile on his face when I met him. It was like he was always happy. He reminded me a little of All Might and his smile, only Hiroshi's was smaller instead of being toothy.

"Allow me to explain. My Quirk is called, "Temperature". It allows me to raise or lower my body temperature. Although, I could still burn myself if I go too hot or freeze myself from the cold for too long. I can't make fire like Endeavor or ice, however I can freeze water into ice. But that's as far as it goes.", Hiroshi said in greater detail.

I get it, so it was like Todoroki's Half-Cold Half-Hot Quirk. Expect, he wasn't limited to the sides of his body like Todoroki or control huge flames or ice spikes, just heat and cold. Their Quirks were similar, yet different.

"That's so cool!", I praised to Hiroshi. He responded with a small chuckle. He excused himself back to cooking breakfast.

"So, you ready to head back to school, Daisuke?", Kaito asked.

"Yep! I can't wait to see everything out there!", I replied with a little too much enthusiasm. Kaito laughed at my answer while Sayuri looked concerned.

"I still think it's a little early, Kaito. I mean, he just got out of the hospital.", she said worryingly. But Kaito just waved his hand trying to dissuade Sayuri's apprehension.

"Don't worry so much, Sayuri. Besides, this could be good for him. Attending school may help with his memories.", Kaito said, trying to convince his wife.

Sayuri wasn't as confident as Kaito in this line of thinking, however, she did see his logic. More than anything, she just wanted her baby boy to be back to normal. She let out a small sigh as she reached her answer.

"Fine, I'll let him go.", Sayuri relented.

"You'll see, honey. I'm sure Daisuke will be back to his old self in no time!", Kaito said happily.

As they debated on whether I should return to school, I felt even more guilty. It's like my very existence was giving them false hope. I shook my head to get rid of these feelings and reminded myself that I was Daisuke Nakamura now.

We went back to eating breakfast and I reached for the fork. After what happened last night, I was a little hesitant to try again. Sayuri saw my situation and laid her hand on my shoulder.

"Daisuke, it's OK.", Sayuri softly said. "Hiroshi, can you please get Daisuke some plastic utensils?"

"Of course, Madam.", Hiroshi responded. He was already finished cooking as he said that. Hiroshi went into a drawer near the oven and pulled out a plastic fork and knife.

"Here you are, Young Master.", Hiroshi presented to me.

"Thanks, Hiroshi.", I dejectedly replied. I was a little sad and frustrated that I had to use these since I had no control of my Magnetism Quirk.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I'll pick you up after school so I can help you gain control of your Quirk again.", Kaito offered.

I smiled a little as Kaito said that. The sooner I get my Quirk under control, the better.

"Thank you.", I said appreciatively.

We all just ate breakfast after that with Hiroshi joining us. Afterwards, it was time to go to school. I tried to steady my nerves as I was going back to school. I didn't want a repeat of what happened in my old life. Always being the target, never standing up for myself. I'll just have to wait and see.

 **XXXXX**

I finally arrived at school to see it was taller than my old schools. It looked to be about three stories high with staircases on the sides of the building because they were all glass showing them. The twin gates in the front had an odd design of concentric circles with parts of the spaces between them filled out with metal. There was a digital clock displayed in the front of the school and the plaque that said the academy's name next to the gate.

Endoa Private Academy.

I found it weird that the Star Wars movies were in this world, yet no one seems to bat an eye that they had places that were named after some of the movies' planets. I wonder if the George Lucas from this world visited here and just used their names. In any case, it's still weird.

The limo came to a stop and I just looked out the tinted window. Kaito and Sayuri were with me, just commuting to Heroics, Inc., and they saw me just sitting there.

"You OK, honey?", Sayuri asked me. I snapped out of my trance and looked at her.

"I'm fine, Mom.", I assured her. But she didn't seemed too convinced.

"If you want, we can do this another day.", she said, trying to comfort me.

"No, it's OK. I'm just nervous."

"C'mon Sayuri! You can't baby him.", Kaito said.

Sayuri didn't say anything as she couldn't help but worry. Her son was about to go to school all confused and without his memories, but she knew that Kaito was right. Sooner or later, this had to happen.

"Alright. Have a good day, Daisuke!", Sayuri said with a few unshed tears in her eyes.

I smiled at her concern, so I moved to sit beside her and gave a small hug that she returned with interest. Make that TRIPLE interest, it was getting a little harder to breathe!

"Sayuri!", Kaito yelled out.

Sayuri gasped as she saw the damage her hug caused her son. She let go and I was gasping like a fish out of water. Jesus Christ, why was she stronger than she looked?! Sweet, life-giving air! I'll never take you for granted again!

I caught my breath and gave Sayuri and Kaito one final wave as I opened the limo door to venture into the social jungle known as school.

 **XXXXX**

I went to the front office as Sayuri explained on the way here so I could get my schedule. In order, I had PE, Math, Japanese, English, Science, and Fine Arts. The academy's floors were divided by the student years. First-years on the first floor, second-years on the second floor, and third-years on the third floor. My classroom was, ironically enough, 1-A. Well, here's hoping I'll get into 1-A at UA!

I found my classroom and and saw the door leading into it. I stopped right in front of it and was immediately lost in my thoughts. "What kind of people are in my class?", "What kind of reputation did Daisuke have when he was alive?", "Did he even have any friends?". I shook my head at them. I need to stop doing that and be more confident! I grabbed the edge of the door and threw it wide open.

 **SLAM**

Only to see everyone staring at me like I was crazy. I really should've thought this through more. I got a little embarrassed at my overly dramatic entrance. I dipped my head down to avoid their gazes and just stood in the open door.

"Hey Nakamura!"

I looked up to see a guy waving at me. Only he didn't look like a normal guy. He was taller than me with the top of my head reaching his shoulders, he had a muscular frame that showed he liked to spend a lot of time at the gym and he had the head of a GRIZZLY BEAR! I cautiously approached him as he continued to wave over.

"Man, I'm glad to see you up and about! When I heard about the Villain attack, I almost thought that you wouldn't make it. But am I glad you did!", my bear-faced classmate said.

"Uh, thanks? I'm sorry, I don't remember your name.", I awkwardly replied. He must be one of Daisuke's friends.

"Haha, c'mon man! Stop joking around!", he laughed.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**

"Alright students! Settle down and sit down in your seats.", an authoritative voice said.

In walks a middle aged, bald man wearing thick rimmed glasses, a white button-up shirt, a black tie, khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. He walk to his desk and faces the class.

"Alright, before we start class, I have an announcement to make about one of the students. Nakamura, if you would please step up here?", the teacher said.

I got out of my seat and made my way next to the teacher's desk. I stood there as the rest of the class was looking at me.

"I'm sure some of you have heard but to those that didn't, Mr. Nakamura here was caught up in a villain attack and was hospitalized for about a month. Now, he may be able to return to school, but he's suffering from amnesia. So please refrain from asking him too many questions.", the teacher explained to the class.

When he said that, the other students started whispering to each other about what they just heard. I didn't pay any attention to them, but the bear-faced guy had a surprised expression on his face.

"Now, before you return to your seat, Mr. Nakamura, you can call me Mr. Takenaka.", he said.

I nodded and made my way back to my seat. I noticed that the bear guy was sitting in the desk to the left of me as he leaned over towards me.

"Dude, you really don't remember anything?", he questioned.

"I'm sorry. But no, I don't.", I answered sadly.

"Hey, it's OK. My name is Kenta Kumaoki and I'm your best friend.", he said.

"Nice to meet you. Again." He chuckled a little at my response.

 **SMACK**

We snapped out of our conversation as we heard that sharp sound. We turned to see Mr. Takenaka with a... bamboo stick?

"That's enough! Alright, let's get class started everyone.", Mr. Takenaka ordered.

 **XXXXX**

Kenta and I were walking off campus when school ended. The classes for the most part were easy, except for PE. I was more of an intellectual than a physical person in my old world. We just had a soccer game and about ten minutes into it, I was exhausted like Kaito was yesterday. Kenta, on the other hand, was the MVP. His Quirk made him unstoppable on the field, he was like the Energizer bunny. He just kept going and going and going.

"Man, you were out in an instant in that soccer game. Guess that's what happens when you're in the hospital for a month.", Kenta told me.

"Well, even if I wasn't, it's not like I have a Quirk that made me as durable as a bear.", I shot back.

Kenta's Quirk was "Bear", his Quirk gave him the strength and toughness of a bear. He didn't have any claws, but it's not like he needed them.

"So, now that school's over, how about we get some food?", Kenta suggested.

"I could eat.", I said.

We walked down to a nearby McDonald's. I thanked God in my head that most of this world has the same as mine. I didn't want to let slip anything that would indicate that I wasn't from this world. I ordered a Quarter Pounder meal while Kenta...

"DUDE, ARE YOU TRYING TO EAT OUT THE WHOLE PLACE?!"

I was shocked that his tray was piled up with food. Burgers, chicken and fish sandwiches, five large fries, and a large drink that I believe that he will be making multiple refill trips.

"What? I need to fill up after that game today and I couldn't eat this much at school.", Kenta explained like it was supposed to be common sense.

"I guess, but I just thought that you would get like two Double Quarter Pounder meals or something like that!", I reasoned.

"C'mon man. Let's just get a seat.", He said.

We walked toward a booth seat and sat down to eat our respective meals. I was trying to enjoy my food while Kenta was eating like he was starving. Guess he also inherited the appetite of a bear too. I was looking at the TV screen saying that All Might had stopped a villain. Kenta saw this and cheering for the Number One Hero.

"Alright, All Might! Kicking Villains' asses and keeping people safe! Man, I wish I could be a hero like him!", he excitingly said.

"Calm down, man.", I told him.

"Didn't you see the news? All Might took down a Villain!", he argued.

"I saw. I just hope he's OK.", I replied. I knew the truth about All Might and his injury. I also remembered that his weak spot on his left side can be exploited.

"What are you talking about? All Might is unstoppable! That Villain never had a chance against him!"

"Well, it's just that even though he's as powerful as he is, he's still human. The way I see people praising him is like everyone worshipping him like a god. But, the truth is that he's just a person. Even if a Villain can't beat him, he won't be around forever."

Kenta looked down at his near empty tray, thinking about what I just said.

 **CLAP**

Me clapping my hands snapped him out his thoughts and looked at me.

"But enough of this serious talk! Let's finish up. My dad's going to pick us up here soon.", I said trying to make the mood light again.

Kenta just smiled at my suggestion and happily dug back in his food. I, however, still had the thoughts in my mind as I drank my large Coke.

 **XXXXX**

After dropping off Kenta at his house, Kaito and I rode in the limo.

"All right, Daisuke. We're going to Heroics, Inc. I'll give you a tour of the different wings and then we'll head to my workshop. You'll be surprised of what we have in there.", Kaito said.

"OK. I just can't wait to start working on my Quirk!", I shouted excitedly.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Daisuke, we're having a Pro Hero stop by the workshop for their Hero costume.", Kaito told me.

"Really?! Who is it?", I asked him.

"Actually, I think I'll keep it as a surprise.", Kaito teased.

"Aw c'mon, dad!", I complained.

"Nope! It will give you something to look forward to.", Kaito ended it.

Wow, so I get to see one of the most successful businesses in the country, start training on my Magnetism Quirk, AND I get to see a Pro Hero all on the same day? Man, this is day just keeps getting better and better!

We finally reached Heroics, Inc. I looked out the window and saw a humongous tower with an adjacent complex behind it. We got out of the limo and walked inside the building.

I saw the lobby, it was vast and had some cool decorations around. There was a water fountain shaped like a rock formation to my left, a large circular reception desk with three receptionists equally divided by clear plastic walls, there were also sofa-like benches set against the walls around the large room with a couple of people sitting in them. Most likely, clients waiting for their appointments.

We walked up to the reception desk and Kaito got the woman's attention.

"Has my 5:00 been reminded of his appointment?", he asked.

"Yes sir, he said he will be here shortly.", the receptionist answered.

The 5:00 must be the Pro hero that Kaito was talking about. I looked at the clock on the desk and it said 4:35, which meant that the Hero will be here in around twenty-five minutes. Oh, the unbearable anticipation!

"Thank you. C'mon Daisuke, let me show you around.", Kaito said as he gestured at me to follow him.

We went to the elevator and Kaito pressed one of the basement buttons and waited until the doors opened again.

We entered what looked like a lab and saw a couple of scientists doing their work. I also saw a couple of generators of to the side of the room. There was a separate room that had some kind of weird device inside with wires connected to what looked like a screen.

"This is the Energy Sector. This is where we research any potential new power sources and test them to see if they can used by the public. It's also where we maintain the primary and backup generators for the entire facility.", Kaito told me.

"Mr. Nakamura, I'm glad you're here!"

We looked to see a man holding a smartpad walking toward us. He was different from the rest from the other scientists as he was the only one wearing a hazmat suit.

"Yes, Kakushutsu?", Kaito said.

"We're about to test out the new power core! I can't wait to see if it works!", Kakushutsu said excitedly. He didn't gush out like he was excited, it was more of a reserved and polite prospect.

"Is it safe?", I asked him.

"Hm, oh! Looks like you brought your son here.", Kakushutsu said, acknowledging my presence.

"Yes, I'm showing him around the place. I'm sure you heard of the incident.", Kaito told him.

"Yes, I have.", he said sadly. He turned to me. "I'm sure you'll be OK. My name is Korosu Kakushutsu. And as long as you don't go in that room, you're safe.", he assured me.

"Then why are you the only one wearing a hazmat suit?", I inquired.

Kakushutsu looked a little sad at my question and let out a dejected sigh. I felt like I was out of line in asking that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude.", I apologized as I bowed my head slightly.

Kakushutsu waved his hands in front of him to try to cheer me up.

"No, no. It's just that it's because of my Quirk and I don't really like it very much. It's called 'Radiation', I can emit any kind of radiation from my body. Unfortunately, I can't control it and I must wear this radiation suit to protect everyone around me.", he explained.

Wow, this guy had a Quirk that easily hurt or kill everyone around him. I can't imagine how anyone could live their life with a Quirk like that.

"Anyway, let's see if this new core works!", Kaito said.

We walked over to the window to see this new core in action. The other scientists were gathering to see if all of their hard work paid off. Two of them were sitting at the station next to the window.

"Alright everyone! Moment of truth! If it works, that screen beside the core will turn on showing us the news!", Kakushutsu said with a hopeful tone.

"Start the test.", Kaito told the station scientists.

"Starting the test.", one of them repeated.

They flipped some switches to begin the startup sequence and then pushed a large green button. As that happened, some sparks shot out of the core and powered up.

 **whiiiiiiiIIIIIIINEEEEEE**

The core looked like it was working and the screen next to it started flickering. Kakushutsu had a smile that slowly grew as that happened while Kaito just kept a stoic face and I felt a little excited seeing this.

The screen slowly came to life and showed a news report. Everyone started cheering as the experiment was a success.

"Sir, the core is starting to overheat!", one of the scientists at the station said.

"Keep it going!", Kakushutsu shouted.

I looked at the core as it was getting so hot that it was starting to glow red from the heat. Kaito was starting to get worried as he also saw this.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The screens started to flash warning signs and their backgrounds went red like the core inside. Kaito had seen enough.

"Kakushutsu, shut it down!", Kaito demanded.

"Sir, it will work! I know it can!", Kakushutsu defended as he ignored Kaito's warnings.

 **CRACK**

Lightning was now shooting out from the core as the experiment kept going. The other scientists started backing away from the window for their own safety. Kaito did the same while gripping my arm to keep me at his side.

"Sir, the core's going critical!", the scientist at the station yelled.

"Lock the room down!", Kaito commanded.

The scientist slammed his hand on a big red button on the side of the station and both of them ran toward our group to get away from the imminent meltdown. Metal shutters started descending from the window, sealing it from the core.

 **BOOM**

The explosion shook the lab that I was concerned that the room would collapse on top of us. I gripped Kaito's hand, just like the fear gripped my heart.

"It's alright, Daisuke. That room is super reinforced to prevent any structural damage. The only thing that could take this place down would be a missile or a very angry All Might.", Kaito assured me. As he did, I felt a little more at ease.

Kaito then walked angrily toward Kakushutsu as he was disappointed in the experiment's failure.

"I told you to shut it down!", Kaito roared at Kakushutsu.

"I know, sir. I thought that the core would hold up for sure. I'm sorry.", Kakushutsu apologized.

"You're sorry?! If I didn't give that order to lock down the room, you could've gotten everyone in here killed! Especially MY SON!"

Kaito was beyond livid at him. And honestly, I couldn't blame him. He risked everyone's lives, just for an experiment. He took a deep breath to calm himself as this wasn't the right place to reprimand him.

"We'll talk about this later. With the CEO."

Kakushutsu's face just paled to the point that I thought he died then and there. Kaito turned away from Kakushutsu and went to the elevator.

"Daisuke, come on. I'll take you to my workshop. My 5:00 should be here soon. We should get there.", he beckoned me.

I looked back to see Kakushutsu sitting at a desk with his hands on his head in frustration and disappointment. I felt kinda bad for him. I knew he was in the wrong, keeping the experiment going to the point that the core exploded. But he looked so hopeful that it would work. All of his hard work went down the drain in just a few minutes.

I walked back over to him and tried to cheer him up. "I'm sorry about how that turned out. I hope you get it to work next time.", I encouraged. He gave me a small smile as he turned to me.

"Thank you, Daisuke. You should go back to your father now.", he replied.

I nodded and then ran to Kaito in the elevator. He took a moment to stare down Kakushutsu with as much anger as he could. Only breaking eye contact enough to push the correct button, he kept his glare on his Head of Energy until the doors closed.

 **XXXXX**

After the failed experiment at the Energy Dept., we went to the complex behind the tower and went inside Kaito's workshop. It was an enormous place, like the size of an large aircraft hangar. There were autonomous robot arms to the side, just sitting around. They must be on standby. There were some computer screens gathered around each other that looked like they made one giant superscreen. Lastly, there was a huge tool board that had every one of his tools on it displayed out in the open. And I mean, every one of his tools.

"Here it is! My workshop! What do you think?", Kaito eagerly asked me.

I took another once over the whole place and said, "It's... really big."

"That's it? Just 'really big'? Isn't it amazing?!", he tried to convince me of his supposed sanctuary.

I sweatdropped at his enthusiasm, but who am I to judge? He walked over to his computer screens and pulled up some blueprints. Unfortunately, I couldn't make any sense of any of them.

"Here, let me show you what I've been working on!", he said excitedly.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Something that could help the Heroes' war against Villains. It's not ready yet. But when it is, the response time against crime will decrease to the point that we'll know the moment someone commits one."

Really?! That would seriously help not only Heroes, but also regular police! Maybe they would catch some bad guys instead of the Heroes for a change.

 **BING**

 _"Sir, he's here."_ , a voice said. Must've been the receptionist back at the tower.

Kaito pushed a button to respond. "Thank you. Please send him in."

 _"Yes, sir."_

He looked over to me. "Remember that Pro Hero I said was visiting? Well, he's about to be here."

I could hardly contain my excitement of meeting a real Pro Hero! Someone from my favorite anime was about to be here in the flesh.

"Is it All Might?", I guessed.

"No, it's not All Might. But he's pretty famous.", he answered with a teasing tone in his voice.

It's NOT All Might? Then who could it be?

"There he is!"

I was distracted with my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door open. I looked to see...

No.

Why him?

I saw a tall, hulking man with short and spiky red hair. He wore a black T-shirt, gray pants, and black boots. His turquoise eyes were in a perpetual glare. The scowl on his face made him look like that he didn't take shit from anyone. But what really made him stand out was his facial hair that looked like it was on fire. This was Enji Todoroki or as he's more well-known as The Flame Hero: Endeavor.

"Endeavor, it's good to see you.", Kaito greeted.

"Is my new suit ready?", Endeavor asked, not wasting any time to be courteous.

"Straight to business, huh? Yep. It's just right here on my desk. Oh, seems like you're not alone."

My eyes went a little wide at Kaito's observation. I looked around before I saw someone leaning against the door and my eyes went even wider like saucers. He had hair that split perfectly down the middle with red on his left and white on his right, his eyes were also different from each other with a turquoise left eye and a grey right eye. He had his burn scar on the left side of his face. He wore a white V-neck shirt under an open collared red shirt, blue jeans with a belt, and a pair of black sneakers. Shoto Todoroki.

Meeting both of these guys was something I didn't see coming from a mile away. I guess Endeavor brought Shoto with him just to get his suit. Considering his hatred for his father, I seriously doubt that Shoto would willingly accompany him anywhere.

"Who's that standing at the door?", Kaito asked.

Endeavor took a quick look back towards his son before answering.

"That's my son, Shoto. I brought him down here with me to get my suit and to show him where he could get his future Hero costume."

"Hey Daisuke. He looks about your age. Why don't you go over and introduce yourself?", Kaito said.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. I'm just here to get my costume. We have to get back to training.", Endeavor shot down.

"Really? I was going to show you some of the suit's upgrades compared to your previous one."

Endeavor closed his eyes and pondered on this. I didn't pay any attention to them as I continued to look at Shoto from the corner of my eye. I still couldn't believe that I'm looking at one of the future Class 1-A students! Endeavor opened his eyes after his internal debate.

"Very well. But let's make this quick. I really do need to get back to training Shoto. He's going to be attending UA, after all.", Endeavor reluctantly agreed.

"Wow, UA? That's quite the achievement! That place is impossible to get into! Hell, I was lucky just to get in there!", Kaito said, impressed.

I looked back Kaito as he said that. He went to UA? Wow, maybe I could get a recommendation from him when I apply there. As Kaito and Endeavor walked over to the computer, I strolled over to actually meet Shoto Todoroki. He just looked at me with cold indifference as I approached him.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke Nakamura.", I said, stretching out my hand to him.

He took a look at my hand and just shook it once.

"Shoto Todoroki.", he introduced himself in an equally cold tone in his voice.

Wow, that was off-putting. I knew he was cold, but that response gave me chills so much I thought he froze me then and there. It kinda killed the momentum of the conversation and we didn't speak for a while to the point that it got a little awkward. Say something, dammit!

"So, you're going to UA, huh?", I asked, trying to salvage the talk between us.

"Yeah, I am.", he responded. And the silence came back.

"So, what's your Quirk?"

"I actually have two Quirks. It's called 'Half-Cold, Half-Hot'. I can create fire and ice from my left and right sides, respectively."

"Whoa, you got two Quirks, too?! So do I! Expect mine are Magnetism and Encyclopedia. The first is self-explanatory and the second lets me remember everything I learn."

Shoto looked at me as I said that. His face didn't really change that much, so it was hard to tell what he's actually thinking.

"So your Quirks are physical and mental."

I smiled as he answered with what I figured Shoto considered genuine interest.

"Yeah, although I don't really have control of them."

Shoto slightly raised an eyebrow as I said that.

"Really? How can you not have control? Do you even practice?"

I lowered my head in sadness at his questions.

"I don't know. I was caught up in a Villain attack and I was in the hospital for a while. I had a head injury that made me lose my memories and the last time I used my Magnetism, I accidently sent a fork flying toward my head. Nearly scared my mom to death."

I almost didn't see it, but Shoto gave a small wince that could have been easily overlooked. He must have remembered his own mother as I said that. I was about to ask him if he was OK, but then Kaito and Endeavor came toward us.

"Come Shoto, we're leaving.", Endeavor said to his son.

Shoto and I moved away from the door to let Endeavor through with Shoto following right behind him. I felt a little sad for him as he did. I walked out the door and stood there as I saw them leave.

"It was nice to meet you!", I called out to him as I gave him a smile and a farewell wave.

Shoto looked behind him and saw me there and decided to return a small raised hand over his shoulder.

I went back inside the workshop and saw Kaito at the computer typing away at the blueprints he showed me earlier. He looked at me as I joined him.

"So how was meeting the Number Two Hero and his son?", Kaito asked.

"Well, Endeavor seemed a little aggressive in the way he talks and Shoto was a bit emotionless but we did a have small talk about our Quirks. All in all, he seemed OK. He just needs to lighten up a little.", I answered him. But inside, I knew that it wouldn't be easy to do that. At least, not until after the Sports Festival.

"I'm just glad you're making some friends.", Kaito replied.

I was a little confused as he said that. I had Kumaoki, so why would he say such a thing?

"What do you mean?", I questioned.

Kaito looked at me and I saw my perplexed look.

"Oh right, I forgot your amnesia. Well, you weren't the most sociable kid. The teachers told us that you had no interest in talking to anyone in your class. Like it bothered you that people wanted to make conversation with you.", he told me.

Wow, guess Daisuke and I had more in common than I thought. We both were anti-social guys that didn't want anything to do with anyone. My reason was that I just wanted to be the wallflower that no one would ever noticed, but I still didn't know why Daisuke would do that.

"Did the teachers say why I would do that?", I voiced my confusion.

"No, you wouldn't even talk to the teachers about anything. Even if it was anything school related.", Kaito answered as he shook his head.

So I had no way of knowing the reason behind Daisuke's refusal to socialize. I shook my head to get back to what were supposed to be doing.

"So, are we going to get back to the tour?", I asked.

"Actually, I think that after what happened earlier, we should that hold off for another time.", Kaito said.

I didn't blame him for that. I nodded at his reasoning and remembered his offer of training me.

"Anyway, you said you were gonna teach my about my Quirk?", I prompted him.

"Ah, right. Let's get started!", Kaito heartily.

He got out of his chair and went over to his tool wall. He started digging around some metal compartments with his Magnetism and something flew into his hand. He held it as he walked back towards me.

"OK, since you can't remember how to control your Magnetism, you're gonna have to start with the basics... with this.", Kaito said as he held a small metal ball between his index finger and thumb.

"What is that?", I asked while pointing at the item.

"This is a metal ball that was inside a ball bearing. Our Magnetism works by grabbing any magnetic material as if you're doing it with your hands. Only instead of grabbing the ball, you're grabbing the magnetic field around it.", Kaito lectured as he demonstrated this by floating the ball in the palm of his hand.

"We can also manipulate the polarity of the item and how strong our own magnetic fields can be, allowing us to push and pull the object.", He added as he raised and lowered the ball.

"So, for the rest of our time here, I want you to try to keep the ball hovering over hand and keep it like that as long as you can.", he ended the lesson as he pushed the ball into my hand.

I stared at the ball in my hands as I tried to raise the ball off my hand. I tried a little harder and it was simply bouncing a bit. I started to get agitated about my inability to lift the ball and it suddenly shot upwards and smacked me in my forehead.

"OW!"

Kaito looked away from his computer and saw me on my back and on the floor. He walked over to me to see the damage.

"Hey, you OK?", he asked concerned.

I didn't answer as I rubbed my forehead to make the pain go away. Kaito grabbed my wrist and moved my hand to see a small bruise underneath.

"Ooh, that looks like it hurts.", he winced.

"Yeah, it does.", I replied.

"You got angry, didn't you?", he asked, although looking at his expression, he already knew the answer.

"Yeah, I just wanted to do it like you did, but all I did was make it bounce a little before it pelted me.", I said annoyed.

"Well, I didn't expect you to get it right away. The reason it hit you was because emotions also play a role in this Quirk. Get too angry, you could end up crushing everything around you or you could get someone hurt. Just like what happened to you.", he mentioned.

I looked back down, embarrassed about my failure. I should've known that I wouldn't get it down as soon as I did it. I may be an adult in a kid's body with a brain that can remember anything he learned, but I didn't know everything. Yet.

"Don't get so discouraged. You're just getting started. I'm sure that you'll get the hang of it. But if you don't remember how to use your Magnetism, it'd be safe to say you probably don't remember how to use your mother's Quirk either.", Kaito theorized.

It was true. During school, there were some things that I couldn't get right, much to the shock of the class.

"I'll talk with your mother about some tutoring. Until then, just try to lift the ball.", Kaito said.

He went back to his computer and I was left to continue my training. I'm going to get a handle on this Quirk. I have to. I need to get into UA. That is my current goal. I had no interest in being the Number One Hero, but I did want to get in and become one. I just need to take baby steps and the first one is in my hands.

 **XXXXX**

Kaito, Sayuri, and I finally went home. Kaito had a talk with Sayuri about what happened at the Energy Sector. Sayuri was enraged by the carelessness of the Head of Energy and had a good mind to end his employment at that very moment. But she calmed down as hugged me to death with tears shooting out of her eyes like fountains.

After her killing me with love, Kaito also told her about my difficulties with my Quirks. Sayuri looked at me while we ate dinner. We had an Italian dinner tonight: Chicken and Penne with side of Tuscan Grapes and Sausages, small salads and for drinks Kaito and Sayuri had wine while I settled with some soda.

"Don't worry, Daisuke. I can give some tutoring when I have time off. All I can tell you now is that the key to my Quirk is keeping a clear and focused mind. After that, all you have to do is to think of the information you need and it will come to you.", Sayuri said.

It made sense. If you can't think straight, you tend to make mistakes. Problem is, life can throw some major curveballs that can make you lose focus. Like a speeding train barreling straight at you while trying to save a little girl caught on the tracks.

"So you both saw Endeavor today? And he brought his son?", Sayuri asked.

"Yes, I told Endeavor about the suit being made with K119 kevlar for flexibility and Polybenzimidazole for heat resistance. I told him as long as he doesn't overdo it with his flames, then the suit will last longer this time around.", Kaito explained.

"That's nice, Kaito. And Daisuke, what about this son of his?", Sayuri then asked me.

"Well, his name is Shoto. I tried talking to him, but I only got very short responses and he had a cold tone in his voice. But after we started talking about our Quirks, he seemed to open up a little.", I said.

"Oh, that's wonderful! It seems like you made a new friend!", Sayuri cheered at the prospect of me socializing.

"Yeah, Endeavor said that he was going to get him into UA.", I added.

Sayuri had a slightly surprised look on her face as she heard what I said.

"Really? Well, that is quite something! Though I shouldn't be surprised since Endeavor went there. I remember my time in UA. Don't you, Kaito?", Sayuri asked him.

I was shocked when she mentioned that not only Kaito went to UA but also herself. That meant that there was a strong possibility that I could get in there too!

"Wait, you both went to UA?", I asked with a slightly dropped jaw.

"Yep, I was in the Support Course while your mother went to the Business Course. That was actually where we first met.", Kaito told me.

"Your father had a bit of an obsession with metal, given his Quirk. Plus, he was always tinkering with something every time I saw him.", Sayuri recollected.

"Yeah. But when I met your mother, she had this cold pride about her. Like you knew that she was better than you without her telling you so.", Kaito remembered.

He then got a chill down his spine as he saw his wife with a sweet yet dangerous smile.

"B-B-but after I got to know her, she was the sweetest girl I ever met, hehe.", Kaito quickly added to save myself from his wife's wrath.

I laughed a little at Kaito's situation and looked around the room to notice Hiroshi missing.

"Hey, where's Hiroshi?", I questioned.

"Oh, after he finished dinner, we gave him the rest of the night off.", Sayuri replied.

"Oh, OK.", I said.

"Now, after dinner you should head off to bed. You should be up bright and early so you can keep training your Quirk.", Kaito suggested.

I nodded and we ate our dinner with some small conversation every now and then. We finished dinner and went up to my room. I took a shower to get clean and put on a T-shirt and some purple pajama bottoms and went to my room.

I reached into my pants pocket to take out the metal ball Kaito gave me back at his workshop. I thought about my progress today. I did manage to lift the ball about half an inch for about five seconds, but I couldn't do it again. I rubbed my forehead and felt the pain I had from that hit I gave myself when I was angry. I needed to get a grip on that too.

I closed my hand into a fist in determination to master my Quirk. I placed the ball in my drawer next to my bed and climbed into it.

I have about three years to control this power before canon starts. I have to do it by then.

I need to.

 **That is a wrap for this chapter, people! We see how Daisuke lives his life and even meets Shoto pre-canon! Listen about Endeavor's suit details, I'm not an engineer or anything. So if I made a mistake in anything, I'm sorry. Wow, one month! I appreciate all the support I have gotten after only two chapters! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you'll all encourage me to continue!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review!**

 **NO FLAMES!**

 **(Rewrite stamped 10/25/2018) I'm sure that some of you have noticed some changes to this chapter. Well, I noticed a whole bunch of errors, both grammar and plot. Mostly just cosmetic and the rest were just things that were put in to make more sense. I promise to proofread more in the future! After all, you readers deserve it!**

 **See you next time on Same Dream, New Life!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unleash the Beast

**Hello again everyone! I'm happy to announce that this story has reached over 1000 views in just three chapters! Thank you to everyone that shown your support! I hope that you continue to do so! Although, I wish that there were more reviews. I know I said no flames, but doesn't mean I don't want to hear your feedback. Speaking of, here's my answer to the latest reviews!**

 **HPfan7-8; I'm not sure if I will, but I'l knock around the idea and see what'll happen.**

 **Blake Tourdner; I'm not really sure how to respond to that.**

 **KobayashiSenpai; Thank you for your support! I will do my best to keep Daisuke balanced!**

 **Guest; Thanks for that! Are you the same guest from the last review? Well, thanks nonetheless.**

 **Chapter 3: Unleash the Beast**

I woke up without a trip to the Dark Place. Thank God, I really didn't want to go back to that creepy place. It was a day off from school, so I decided to sleep in for a bit. The clock said 10:15 a.m. so yeah a little late, but after everything that's happened in my short time in both worlds, I think I earned a small reprieve.

I stretched my limbs out for a while and scratched my jet black hair. Afterwards, I got out of bed. I went to take a shower and after I dried myself off, I saw the surgery scars on my chest from the Villain attack. I don't even know what happened to me then, but every time I touched them, they hurt. Like Daisuke's phantom pains were inside my mind. Even though it was my mind in Daisuke's body. I put it off and got dressed in a black T-shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of socks and walked downstairs.

I went into the kitchen and didn't find anyone there, not even Hiroshi. Where did everybody go? I noticed there was a note on the dining table with a plastic wrapped bowl with scrambled eggs, sausage bits and hash browns mixed in. It also had a plastic fork on top of it. I took the bowl and read the note.

 _Daisuke,_

 _I asked Hiroshi to leave some breakfast for you when you woke up. Your father and I had to deal with a little business at work. If you decide to leave, just call the driver and he'll take you anywhere you want to go. We'll be back soon to start your training._

 _Love,_

 _Mom_

 _P.S. Try not to use your Quirk too much today. Kaito told me about what happened at his workshop._

After that, I just put the note down and started to eat the breakfast bowl. As I did, I started thinking that maybe I should try to train without them. I know Sayuri said not to, but I needed to get this Quirk down.

I set my bowl down on the table and went back upstairs to my room. I pulled my bedside drawer open and found the metal ball Kaito gave me. I put it in my right pants pocket and went back to the kitchen to finish breakfast.

I ate the last of the breakfast bowl and took it to the sink to wash it. I figured that even though I was from a rich family now, that didn't mean I should just stop doing chores. Didn't like it, but I didn't want to be one of those spoiled little kids that never do anything for themselves.

I thought about what I should do for the day. I could just go over to Heroics Inc. I could try asking Kaito for more training. I know I couldn't go to Sayuri with all of her responsibilities as CEO. But I shouldn't bother them at work. I then thought about Kenta. Yeah, I should hang out with Kenta. Maybe I can ask him for some physical training. Even if I do get my Quirks under control, I can't always rely on them. I got my phone and gave Kenta a call.

 _"Hey, Daisuke! How you been?"_ , Kenta asked.

"I've been alright just woke up about half an hour ago. You?", I replied.

 _"I've been good. So what's up?"_

"I was thinking that we could hang out today. I also wanted to ask you something."

 _"Really? What is it?"_

"I was wondering if you could help train my body. You know, some physical conditioning."

 _"Yeah, I could do that. Actually, I was thinking about asking you something too."_

"What's that?"

 _"I know that you don't have control of your Encyclopedia Quirk, but I was hoping that you could tutor me on some things. My grades have been in the toilet lately and I don't want to get on my parents bad side."_

"Sure. I mean you're helping me out, it's only fair that I do the same for you. Although, I won't be much help until I get my Quirks under control, like you said."

 _"I get it, man. Just thought I'd ask. So where do you want to meet up?"_

"Uh..."

 _"Oh, right. I got to remember you don't remember anything about your life. Meet me at the school. There's an arcade near there where we used to go."_

"OK. See you there."

I pushed the end call button on my phone and put it in my left pants pocket.

 **XXXXX**

I asked the chauffeur to take me to the school. Instead of the limo, he drove a white Subaru Levorg. We arrived at the school and I saw Kenta waiting next to the front gate. I opened the car door.

"Master Daisuke. I shall call you when your parents arrive at the estate.", the chauffeur said.

"Thanks. Uh...", I tried to respond but I didn't know his name.

"Michi, sir.", he answered my unasked question.

"Michi, OK. It's nice to truly meet you, Michi."

"And the same to you, young sir.", he nodded his head toward me.

"See you later!", I waved to him as I got out of the car.

"Goodbye, young sir.", he replied as I closed the door and he drove away.

I turned around and walked over to Kenta.

"Hey. You ready to head down there?", Kenta asked.

"Yeah man. Lead the way", I told him as I gestured him onward.

At that, we started walking down the sidewalk. As we did, I started to take in my surroundings. There was a large space between the school and the rest of the city. The buildings were tall and there were lots of people walking around too. Most looked normal while others were like Kenta. Some had animal-like features and others looked human but had inhuman features. Large ears, shark-like teeth, and other things.

We arrived at the arcade. That was made obvious by the large "ARCADE" sign. I saw that there was no door, just an open way inside the place.

"C'mon. Let's go in!", Kenta said.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your panties in a bunch.", I told him.

We went inside and I saw a lot of old school arcade games inside. Super Street Fighter II Turbo, Mortal Kombat 3, Pac-man, Galaga, and Area 51. There were even some relatively new games in here. Tekken 5, House of the Dead 4, and Crazy Taxi 3. Honestly, I couldn't wait until I played all of them.

 **XXXXX**

Kenta and I were playing SSF2T, I played as Ryu while Kenta played as E. Honda. He beat me three times in a row from spamming that Hundred Hand Slap move on me. I tried returning the favor with Hadokens and Shoryukens, but only got one win out of the four rematches out of it.

"Man, it's great having you back! It was kinda depressing to come down here by myself.", Kenta said.

"Didn't you play with anyone else here?", I asked.

"Well, there was this one guy I played with. But we only played fighting games and the whole time he was telling me to die in the game. Seriously, who does that?"

As he said that, I could think of only one person who would do that. I just hope I don't run into him today. I knew that we definitely wouldn't get along at all.

"I don't know, man. Sounds like he's crazy."

"Hahaha! Yeah, you're telling me.", Kenta laughed.

We stopped playing the game on my win. We decided to get something to eat as we left the arcade. Instead of burgers, we chose pizza this time. We kept walking towards a Pizza Hut we passed when we made our way to the arcade. We decided to get two large pizzas, one supreme for me and one meat lovers' for Kenta. We sat inside as we ate our food.

"Hey, Kenta.", I said.

"Yeah, what's up?", Kenta asked.

"What was I like before the Villain attack?"

That question was on my mind ever since I woke up. I was curious about what kind of life Daisuke had before I "body snatched" him. What was he like? Did he want to be a hero like I did?

"Well, you kind of kept to yourself. You didn't really make any friends when I first met you in elementary school. I don't know why, but I figured you just wanted to be alone. After a while, I was getting picked on by the other kids because of my size and my head. Then, you came by and told them to leave me alone. They asked what you'd do if they didn't. So you took out some metal balls in your pocket and started flicking them at the bullies. You kept doing it until they ran off. I asked you why you did that because you didn't know me. But you just said, 'People shouldn't make fun of others just because of how they look. Everyone's different, some more than others, but inside we're all the same.' When you said that, I thought you were so cool. We've been friends ever since."

Wow, so Daisuke may have been anti-social but he helped people. Is this why TDO put me in Daisuke's body? Because we were so alike?

"Anyway, that's what you were like. Some kind of helpful loner. Anything else you wanna ask?", Kenta ended his recollection.

"Yeah, when do you think we can begin training?", I asked.

"We'll start after school tomorrow."

"Really? You don't want to start when I can start tutoring you?", I replied, surprised by his generosity to train me.

"Yeah, I can wait. There's one thing I wanna ask you though."

"What's that?"

"Why do you want to train with me? You never really train your body as much as your mind.", he queried.

I looked down at the table as I thought about his question. It made me remember why I was here in the first place. Why I was given this second chance. What I always wanted to do since I was a little kid.

"Because... I wanna be a Hero."

Kenta looked at me with wide eyes. He was surprised that I said that, that was for sure.

"A Hero? Really? I always thought you would follow your parents' footsteps and take over the family business.", he questioned.

"Well, maybe some day. But I really want to be a Hero! You should be a Hero with me!", I told him.

Kenta's eyes went even wider. Him, a Hero? He didn't think that he could be a Hero. He was more of a gentle giant. He never liked hurting people, but he did think it was cool that Heroes protected people from Villains. He scratched the back of his head nervously as he looked at me.

"Y-You really think I can be a Hero? Me?", he said.

"Of course you could! I don't know why you would think that. You're strong, tough, and you seem like a good guy. You could be a great hero if you wanted to.", I declared, trying to encourage him.

"It's just that I never really liked hurting people. I don't know if I could do something like that.", Kenta said, unsure about the notion.

"Well, I can understand that. Not everyone is cut out for the Pro Hero lifestyle. I just figured that you could come with me.", I reasoned.

"I'd have to think about that. I do like Heroes, but I never thought of actually being one."

At that, we decided to finish our food and just go strolling around town, figuring out our next activity. I was starting to get bored of just walking around. Man, I wish something would happen!

"Hey!"

We turned to our right and saw a guy who seemed to be around our age, if not a little older, standing in the middle of an alleyway. He was a little lanky and as tall as Kenta, maybe an inch or two taller. He wore an open leather jacket, a white T-shirt underneath, black pants held up with a silver studded belt, and a pair of black sneakers. He was standing all alone, which raised a few red flags on its own.

"Can you two help me? Me and my friend got jumped by some guys! My friends hurt and the muggers took our phones! Please help!", the guy said.

I was a little suspicious. This guy's friend got hurt, but his body language was all wrong. He seemed completely relaxed at his own situation. I was about to call bullshit when Kenta spoke up.

"OK! Where is he?"

"He's around the corner! C'mon, he's bleeding!", the guy said pointing to the aforementioned corner.

Kenta was about to head there when I grabbed his wrist. He turned to see me.

"What are you doing?", he asked. I pulled him toward me and brought his head down so I could whisper in his ear.

"Kenta, I think he's lying.", I told him quietly.

"What? Why would he do that?", he questioned just as quietly.

"I mean, look at him. He said his friend is injured and yet he seems perfectly calm. He even said the guy was bleeding. If he did care for his friend, he'd be freaking out right now."

Kenta looked at the guy in the alley once more and saw that I was right. He was just standing there, not scared or even checking up on his supposed hurt friend. I also saw that his foot was tapping, he must be getting impatient.

"Alright, I'm getting bored!"

The man threw his arms forward and they stretched over to us. It happened so fast that we didn't react in time. They wrapped around us and he started to pull us into the alley. As he did, two more guys appeared from the corner he motioned to. We struggled to get out, but "Stretch" wrapped us up tight.

"I knew it! You were talking bullshit!", I yelled at him.

"Just shut up and hand over everything you got!", the stretchy armed man demanded.

"Yeah! And don't even think about calling for help or I'll cut you where you stand!", the guy on Stretch's back right side said as he walked toward us with his fingers turning sharp like knifes. He wore a red hoodie with the hood up, black pants that were ripped in some places and some shoes that looked really worn out; like they would fall apart at any moment.

He held his sharp index finger to my throat and Kenta's eyes went wide. But me? I was strangely calm. I didn't even feel my heart race. I guess after dying the first time, you don't really freak out over a simple threat like this.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up and let's get out of here!", the guy opposite of "Freddy" said anxiously. He had a tablet in his hand and was staring at it while he was talking. He wore a white polo shirt with blue jeans and white shoes. He also had some rectangular framed glasses.

"Just shut up and keep a look out!", Stretch yelled at him.

"OK, OK. Just don't hurt us!", Kenta said, scared for our lives.

"That's more like it! You too, fucker!", Freddy urged us.

I didn't even respond. I just stared blankly at our muggers. These guys just didn't seem intimidating. "Ipad" was definitely not helping in that regard. He was twitching every now and then, as if a Hero was going to drop in at any time.

"What's wrong? Scared?", Stretch mockingly asked.

I registered Stretch's taunt and I looked right at him. He was a little unnerved at my stonefaced expression. He had me wrapped up in his arm like a snake crushing a mouse's bones before eating it and here I was, just staring at him with dead, doll-like eyes.

"Scared? Of you? Why would I be?"

"Are you stupid or something?! I got you in a vice grip and threatening you and your friend!", Stretch angrily replied.

"Yeah, and I got my finger, sharp as a knife, at your throat!", Freddy added. He pressed said finger harder against my throat, drawing a little blood in doing so.

Kenta just stared at me, thinking that I was crazy. I mean, they would kill me if I didn't shut up! What no one noticed is that I had my right hand free and it was closed. I just prayed that my plan would work.

"You're right. That would be worrying, if it wasn't for that.", I said nodding my head at the other side of the alley behind them.

They all turned around to see what I was talking about when I opened my hand and concentrated on the metal ball inside. The ball flew out of my palm and acted like a pinball, hitting Freddy, then Stretch, and finally Ipad.

When that happened, Freddy's head was knocked back and he grabbed it in pain, backing away from my throat. Stretch was discombobulated and Kenta and I got free from his long arms. The metal ball flew back into my hand and I grabbed it.

 _"Wait, how did I do that? Last time I tried, I could barely lift the ball off my hand. Maybe this was what Kaito meant by emotions having a part in controlling my Quirk. I wanted to help get me and Kenta away from them.",_ I thought trying to figure out how my plan actually worked. I shook my head to focus on our situation. _"I don't have time to think about this. We gotta get out of here!"_

Then, Kenta and I made a mad dash towards the open street. I looked behind us and saw the muggers run after us.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD!", Freddy screamed.

As we heard that, Kenta started running faster and I was trailing behind. I then felt my shirt get pulled back. I looked back a second time and saw that Stretch grabbed my collar.

"Ha, got you!", Stretch said triumphantly.

Kenta stopped and turned around to me being dragged back into the alley. He started shaking in fear at my predicament. They were going to kill me. Stretch held me in front of him as a human shield while Freddy had all his fingers sharpened and pointed them at me. Ipad saw this and he was disturbed at his cohort's motion.

"Whoa, what are you doing?", he said hysterically.

"Making good on a promise.", Freddy answered. He turned over to Kenta who was still scared out of his mind.

"Hey, Bear Boy! You didn't cause us problems, so we'll let you go while we play with your friend here. So beat it!", Freddy said, giving Kenta the chance to run.

Kenta was conflicted. He didn't want to die, but he couldn't just leave me to die. As he was dealing with this inner dilemma, I called out to him.

"Go, Kenta! Run!", I urged him as I struggled in Stretch's grip.

"Yeah! Run, Kenta! Run and don't you ever... never fucking look back!", Freddy mockingly and then dangerously told him as he turned his attention to me.

When Freddy said that, something snapped in Kenta as he remembered our conversation at Pizza Hut.

 _"Y-You really think I can be a Hero? Me?"_

 _"Of course you could! I don't know why you would think that. You're strong, tough, and you seem like a good guy. You could be a great hero if you wanted to."_

Kenta balled up his fist in anger, bared his fangs and looked at my soon-to-be killers in determination.

 **XXXXX**

I was just standing there, wrapped in Stretch's contorted arm. Freddy looked at me with a deranged fury that I've never seen before. I won't lie, I was scared this time. Before, they just wanted money. Now? They wanted blood. At least, Freddy did.

"I'm going to enjoy this!", Freddy manically said as he raised his sharp hand over his head, ready to strike me down.

Time slowed down as for the second time in my lives, I was gonna die. Dammit, what the hell was I thinking?! I just got here and I threw it away because I was trying to be tough! I quickly shut my eyes in terror as Freddy swiftly brought his offending hand down.

Except, nothing happened. No pain, no cold feeling, no nothing. I opened one eye to see what happened.

Freddy's hand was still in the air. Only this time, it was held up by another large hand. I turned to see who's hand it was and I saw...

Kenta.

And he... was... PISSED!

 **ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR**

Kenta let out an enraged roar at Freddy and threw him at the wall behind him. Freddy's back hit the wall, a little off the ground and dropped like a sack of potatoes. Kenta then looked over to Stretch who looked scared at the animal that had been unleashed known as my best friend. And Ipad was just standing there, shaking like a leaf.

Kenta pulled his arm back and punched Stretch in the nose. Stretch's nose started bleeding and his grip on me was gone. I managed to put some distance between us. Ipad didn't even try to help his friends as he just stood there.

Freddy stood back up from the ground and took a look at the infuriated Kenta.

"So, you got some backbone, don't ya you little furball? Well, it won't matter. I'll still carve you up!", Freddy yelled.

He then started running toward Kenta and swiped his hand over Kenta's chest. His strike left four rips in my friend's shirt and they were bleeding a little. We needed some sort of protection. I looked around and saw a lone garbage can.

Freddy was about to take another swing at Kenta when I stuck my left hand toward the garbage can lid and it flew toward me and I managed to smoothly grab the handle. I then rushed in front of Kenta and held the metal lid like a shield. Freddy's claws then came down and slashed my makeshift shield, ripping it into pieces.

The remains of the lid fell to the ground while I still held the handle in my hand. I threw away the last piece as Kenta started running back toward the open area. But then, I felt a force knocking me off my feet.

 **THUD**

I fell to the ground and landed on my stomach. I looked over and saw Kenta in the same position. His rage from earlier seemed to be gone now and the fear for his life returned. I turned over onto my back and saw that Freddy was approaching us with Stretch right next to him and Ipad behind them.

"You two are going to die. Nice... and... **SLOW**.", Freddy said to us. The dead tone he used was that of someone who was so angry that it made them totally at ease, like the calm before the storm.

Stretch extended his arms so that he wrapped up our arms and legs. We couldn't move. We couldn't defend ourselves. We couldn't even breathe. We were gonna die!

Somebody...

Anybody...

 _Please help us!_

"Hey! What the hell? Lemme go!", Freddy yelled out.

I looked to see that he was wrapped in... wood?

"Some young thugs, huh? It's a shame to see such potential affiliated with evil!", a voice spoke.

We all looked up to see a silhouette standing on a rooftop with one of his arms stretched out that was the wood trapping Freddy. Wait a minute, stretching out wood from their arm?

The figure jumped from his perch and descended to the ground. It stood on his feet against our attackers. The figure revealed itself to be a man that wore a dark purple body suit. His arms that looked as if they were made of wood. He also had a helmet, belt, knee pads, and shoes that were also made of wood.

This man was Shinji Nishiya, aka Kamui Woods.

I don't get it. I thought he was supposed to be new to the Pro hero business at the start of canon three years from now.

"You wooden bastard! Let me go!", Freddy screamed at the Pro Hero.

Kamui Woods just ignored Freddy as he turned his attention to Stretch, who still had me and Kenta in his clutches.

"Let's see how you like being restrained.", Kamui Woods said. He flung his arms forward and they stretched over and hit his head, releasing us. The elongated limbs then surrounded Stretch and constricted to trap him. Stretch tried breaking free, but the restraints were tight enough to keep him from stretching his arms out again.

Ipad was still standing around as this was happening. His shaking from earlier only increased as he saw Kamui Woods at work. The Pro Hero faced the final member of the muggers.

Kamui Woods saw the last one standing and couldn't believe that this kid was even a part of this. He thought that if he took a single step, Ipad would simply faint.

"Well?", Kamui asked the frightened tablet holder.

Ipad jerked in surprise as Kamui Woods said his one word question. He thought about his options. He knew that his Quirk wasn't combat-oriented. He could run, but from what he saw from the Hero he wouldn't get ten feet before he was captured. So he chose the only smart option.

"I give up.", he timidly said while setting his tablet down on the ground and raise both his hands in surrender.

Kamui nodded his head in acknowledgement and walked over to Ipad. He grabbed one of his hands as he walked behind him, grabbed his other hand and placed them both behind his back. He then bound his hands together with makeshift handcuffs with his Quirk.

"Don't move.", Kamui said to Ipad. Ipad simply nodded and did as he was told.

The Hero then made his way towards us. Kenta looked in awe at our savior while I was internally confused at his presence. I had no knowledge of Kamui Woods' history, but I do remember his Hero career was roughly new at the start of canon. If that's true, then the only reason he would be here is that he's a sidekick right now.

"Are you two OK? You're not injured, right?", Kamui asked us, concerned for our well-being.

"Oh, just some scratches for me. I'll be fine, though. Thank you so much, sir!", Kenta told him.

"Well, you should still get those wounds checked out. And what about you?", Kamui said to me.

"Yeah, I'm- ow.", I was about to say I was fine, but I felt a pain on my left wrist. I looked at it and saw that there were some bloody scratches on the topside, thankfully. If I had twisted my arm for even a second, these scratches would've been fatal. I must've been so focused on getting away, I didn't even notice.

"You're lucky, young man. I'll stay here with you two until the police arrive.", Kamui told us. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone.

"Hello, sir. I was on patrol and I stopped a mugging in an alleyway."

"I have detained three young thugs and I also have two young kids with me."

"They have some scratches, So we may need a healer here."

"Yes sir. I'll keep on eye on things." He then hung up his phone and looked at us.

"The police are on their way. And there's a healer who will see to your injuries. It shouldn't take more than a few minutes.", Kamui assured us.

After that, we waited for the authorities to arrive. Kenta asked for Kamui's name and continually thanked him for saving us. I just tore the sleeve of my shirt off to bandage my wounds until the healer got here.

I heard sirens in the distance. The police would be here in a minute. I looked down the street and saw two police cars and an ambulance heading toward us.

"Looks like they've arrived.", Kamui Woods pointed out.

"Thank God for that. I can't wait to go home and forget about all this.", Kenta sighed out.

The police took in the muggers and the healer came to us and healed our wounds. We had to stay for the standard statements to the police and afterwards we finally could go home. I called Michi and told him about what happened. He was glad that I was unharmed and said he would pick us up soon.

Michi's white car drove up to us and opened the passenger doors for us. Before we got in, we turned to Kamui Woods who finished his own statements to the officers.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kamui.", I said.

"Yes?", the Sidekick asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving us.", I bowed to him in gratitude.

I couldn't see it because of his helmet, but I figured that Kamui just smiled at my gesture. In the end, he decided to wave it off.

"While I appreciate it, there's no need to thank me for saving you. It's what a Hero does, after all. Even though I may be a Sidekick now, I hope to become a great Pro Hero someday.", he replied.

I stood back up then Kenta and I got into Michi's car. We waved and said goodbye to Kamui and Michi drove us home.

 **XXXXX**

Kenta and I sat in the back seats of the car as Michi drove us home. Michi was silent the whole time. Probably to give us some time to get over our ordeal from earlier. I didn't say anything either. I was still thinking about how I was able to use my Quirk in that instance. And on something larger than a small metal ball, at that.

"Hey Daisuke."

Kenta broke the silence as he called out to me and snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Kenta?", I replied.

"I've been thinking about what you said back at Pizza Hut. You know, about me being a Hero."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, when those guys got you after we got away from them, something just broke inside me. When that knife-finger guy told me to run, I remembered you said that I could be a great hero."

"Yeah, I remember. What are you getting at, Kenta?"

"Well, I'm gonna do it. I'll be a Hero!"

I sat and looked at Kenta with wide eyes. He was going to be a Hero?

"I thought you said you don't like hurting people."

"I don't. But... I couldn't just stand by and let them kill you. As much as I don't like hurting people, I don't like people that would hurt my friends even more!"

I smiled at the protective kindness that he had his speech. He truly is a good friend to me. My best friend. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me.

"Then let's do it. Let's be Heroes!", I declared.

"Yeah!", Kenta wholeheartedly agreed.

We started talking about how we would train ourselves while Michi looked at us through the rearview mirror. He saw these two young friends and he couldn't help but smile.

 _'I hope you do become a Hero, young master. However, I doubt your mother will have the same attitude about it like I do.'_ , Michi thought as he kept driving down the road.

On that day, it was then that I started to make my dream a reality. Only this time, I wasn't alone.

 **That's a wrap people! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I've had a bit of trouble with the fight scene, especially on which Hero should be in it. I didn't want to do All Might because it seemed like it would be cliche. Anyway, just leave some reviews and keep them civil.**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **NO FLAMES!**

 **See you next time on Same Dream, New Life!**


	5. Chapter 4: Training Mind, Body and Metal

**I'm back, baby! I'm sorry for the long wait and teasing from earlier. What's important is that I got this chapter up and you all can read it! I finally got my own laptop and now I can write my stories uninterrupted! I hope you're all as happy as I am!**

 **What?! No reviews?! Aww. You know, you guys can review my story. I just don't want a DoomMarine 54 blowing up on it. Just some constructive criticism would be nice.**

 **Anyway, no more of this pity party bullshit! Let's get to it!**

 **I don't own anything but my OCs.**

 **Chapter 4: Training Mind, Body, and Metal**

The next morning was an awkward one. I sat down at the kitchen table eating breakfast like normal, but there was a tension in the air. Sayuri and Kaito were sitting at the table with me and Hiroshi was finishing making the rest of breakfast for us.

After returning home last night, Sayuri felt like she'd died right then and there after hearing what I went through. Kaito was concerned but he was also proud of my courage to protect Kenta. Not only that, but he was also impressed of how I was able to use my Quirk more effectively. But the reason for the current tension was what happened after they heard about the mugging.

 _(Flashback)_

 _We were sitting down on the couches in the living room. I told them everything that happened in greater detail than what the police told them. Sayuri's face went pale when I mentioned Freddy's sharp finger at my throat. And it only got worse as I continued the story. Kaito was faring a bit better than his wife. He didn't show it as much as Sayuri, but he was still concerned for my safety._

 _If they thought all that was scary, well then, they might have heart attacks from what I'm about to say._

 _"Mom, Dad, there's something that I want to tell you.", I said with a nervous tone._

 _"What is it, sweetie?", Sayuri asked._

 _They both faced me, and I got even more anxious. With what they heard and their reaction to it, I seriously doubt that they'll want to hear this. But, I can't afford to hesitate._

 _"I've been thinking about this ever since I was conscious in the hospital, so please wait until I'm done, OK?"_

 _"Alright, Daisuke. Just tell us what you need to say.", Kaito agreed. Sayuri nodded along with him._

 _I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Man, I didn't think that I'd be this uneasy._

 _"I've been thinking about what happened, what could've happened, and now that I'm better, my future. I didn't want to tell you guys because I figured that you would try and stop me, or at least convince me to give it up.", I began._

 _Sayuri was getting tense from this talk. She didn't like where I was going with this, but she promised to let me finish talking before saying anything. Kaito just sat there and listened to my words._

 _"But after what happened in the alley, I know what I want to do now."_

 _I bowed my head to gather the nerve to say the next sentence. The sentence that would upset them most, but this is what I want. This is my dream._

 _I raised my head and gave them my most serious and determined look in my eyes._

 _"I want to be a Hero."_

 _There, I said it! I told them my dream! I saw their faces and I wasn't surprised by Sayuri's. She had a grimace on hers. Her reaction was the most predictable, if what her protectiveness and coddling me was anything to go by. However, Kaito's face was stoic. He just sat there and had a neutral expression._

 _"I know you don't want me to be hurt or worse. But after being in that Villain attack and getting mugged, I realize how dangerous the world really is, if you're not careful. And I can only imagine the danger people would be in being attacked by a Villain. That's why I want to be a Hero. So that no one will have to be put in harm's way again."_

 _I finished my declaration and waited for them to answer me. I waited for what seemed like hours. The anticipation was killing starting to kill me! So much so that my heart was just pounding like a drum inside my chest!_

 _Sayuri and Kaito were talking amongst themselves, discussing my future. I couldn't hear what they were saying, and it only made the waiting even more unbearable. They soon separated and looked at me._

 _"Daisuke, we need some time to talk about this.", Kaito told me. I nodded my head and left to go to bed._

 _(Flashback End)_

After the talk, they didn't say anything about what I said. I wanted to ask but decided that they'll tell me when they tell me. The silence in the room was palpable, though. Somebody, please say something!

"Are you enjoying your breakfast, Young Master?" Thank you, Hiroshi!

"Yes, it's really good!", I complimented.

"Thank you.", Hiroshi replied as he bowed in gratitude.

After that little exchange, I felt a weight lifted around the room. I could breathe a bit easier and loosened the grip I had on my plastic utensils. Even with what happened with the trashcan lid, I wasn't confident enough to use my Magnetism to eat with a metal fork and knife. Kaito finished his breakfast and spoke to me.

"Daisuke. Once you're finished, Michi will be waiting for you outside to take you to school."

I nodded to him and ate the last of my meal. I made one last check of my school supplies, patted down my pockets for my phone and the metal ball. After what happened in the alley, I'm not taking any chances when I'm outside. I picked up my backpack, slung it over my shoulder and I started to go towards the front door.

"Daisuke.", I stopped in front of the door and turned around to see Sayuri standing behind me.

"Your father and I discussed what you told us last night. We still need more time, but we'll tell you our answer after school, OK? Just come by my office at work.", she told me.

"OK, Mom. I'll head straight there.", I answered with a little eagerness to hear their response.

I walked out and shut the door, leaving Sayuri standing in the entrance hall.

"You OK?", Kaito asked, walking up to his wife.

"No, I'm not. I don't like this.", Sayuri said with her head down in unease.

"I know. But you saw how he looked when he told us that.", Kaito mentioned.

"Yes, I did. But it doesn't mean I have to like it.", she retorted.

"Neither do I." Kaito agreed as he hugged his wife from behind to comfort her.

 **XXXXX**

I walked out the door and saw Michi standing in front of the Subaru. As I walked up to him, I realized I never got a good look at him. He was about 6'0 even in height. wearing a black chauffeur's uniform with a white undershirt, hat and black dress shoes. But what really caught my attention were his eyes. They were yellow, but the irises weren't round. They were square diamond-shaped and looked like arrows pointing in the usual four directions of up, down, left, and right. Michi saw my staring and spoke up.

"Sir, is something the matter?"

I snapped out of my stupor. "Oh! Nothing's wrong, Michi. It's just your eyes! I've never seen anything like them!", I told him as I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Well, they're related to my Quirk. It's called "Pathfinder". If I want to go somewhere that I've been before. all I have to do is think of it and my eyes will guide me there.", Michi explained as he pointed to his arrow-marked eyes.

Wow, that was cool! He would never get lost with a Quirk like that! Man, Quirks are so awesome!

I composed myself as Michi opened the passenger door and got inside the car. I closed the door as Michi went over to the driver's side, started the car and went on our way to the school. As he drove, I decided to look on his Quirks at work. I glanced at the rearview mirror and saw the up-arrow blinking like a turn signal on a car. When we approached the gate, the left arrow started to blink. When Michi turned left as the arrow indicated, the up arrow was blinking again.

"Doesn't the blinking light bother when you're driving?", I asked him.

"It did, at first. But after a while, I got used to it. I barely notice it anymore. It's just instinct that I follow the arrows now.", he answered. After that, I decided to just enjoy the ride.

 **XXXXX**

We arrived at the school gate and I told Michi that I would see him later. After giving him one last wave, I closed the car door and saw Michi drive away. I looked at the clock next to the gate and I had about ten minutes before class started. Making my way to class, I saw many other students going inside as well. Friends talking to each other about their day and their plans after school, a little gossip here and there, and even little chats about the latest Hero news. Huh, other than the Hero stuff, nothing's really changed about teenage life. Guess it's true what they say, "The more things change, the more they stay the same."

I arrived at the classroom and went inside. I saw some of my classmates sitting at their desks or standing around the room. I looked around and it seemed that Kenta wasn't here yet. So, I just went to my desk and sat down. I couldn't help but feel a little jittery about my parents' answer about me being a Hero. I put those thoughts out of my head as I took out the metal ball in my pocket. I moved my open hand in front of me and tried to lift the ball off my palm.

The ball rolled a little on my palm as I put a bit more effort into pushing it upward. In return, it just hopped a bit. Dammit! No, no! Don't get angry. Especially after what happened at Kaito's workshop. I took a calming breath and went back at it.

 **RIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

I jumped at the sudden sound of the bell and in my surprise, the ball shot up to the ceiling. It dropped back down, and I caught it in my hands. I quickly placed it back in my pocket and assessed the damage to the ceiling. Luckily, nothing too obvious other than a small dent and a few tiny pieces that fell to the floor. Didn't seem like anyone noticed what I was doing either. I let out a quiet sigh of relief as Mr. Takenaka entered the room. Kenta still wasn't here. I hope he's OK.

"Alright everyone, class has started! Get changed into your PE clothes and let's head to the gym.", Mr. Takenaka declared.

After we all made it to the gym, we started with some basic exercises to start off with. Twenty-five push-ups, sit-ups, and around the outside of the gym. I struggled to keep up with the rest of the class as I did my set of the startup. A few of the other students were laughing about how I was lying on the ground, panting like a dog just to catch my breath. Oh God, I'm really outta shape! I need Kenta's help on this sooner rather than later.

"Alright, class. Today, we'll have a basketball game this time. Five-on-five with the rest of you being on the bench. I'll pick the captains and they'll choose their teams. And no Quirks! I see any of you cheating and you'll be doing laps for the rest of the class.", the gym teacher said.

He was like Kenta. He had a Quirk that made him look like an animal. Only instead of a bear, he had the appearance of an ape. He was taller than Kenta. He had the head of a gorilla with large arms and legs that were covered in purple fur with feet that were shaped like hands just like the animal he resembled. For his clothes, he wore a solid white shirt with red shorts and had a whistle around his neck. He didn't bother wearing shoes and with how they looked, I didn't blame him. Imagine having feet like his and wearing shoes.

 **SLAM**

"Sorry, I'm late!"

Everyone turned to see Kenta, running towards the class, wearing the PE uniform. The gym teacher gave Kenta a disapproving look with a shake of his head.

"Mr. Kumaoki. Glad to see you took time out your busy schedule to join us.", he sternly said as he crossed his arms.

Kenta gave a little bow in apology. "Sorry, sir."

"Save it. Just get in line."

"Yes, sir!"

Kenta moved to the rest of the class and stood next to me.

"Dude, where have you been?", I whispered to him.

"After what happened yesterday, I passed out on my bed after I told my mom about the mugging. I just woke up an hour ago.", he replied.

"Well, I can't blame you for that." I could understand that. I bet anyone going through an ordeal like that would either stay up all night still scared or passed out from avoided what seemed like certain death.

"Anyway, what about you? Did you tell your parents about being a Hero yet?" Kenta asked me.

"Yeah, I did. They said that they needed to talk about it. And Mom told me to come by her office at Heroics Inc. after school. Did you tell your parents?"

"Not yet. After what happened, I figured I'd give them some time to calm down."

Yeah, that was smart. Maybe I should've taken that cue with Kaito and Sayuri. But you can't change the past.

My team lost the basketball game, 21-13. Kenta was on the other team and he completely dominated mine. I hardly did anything in the game; I just passed the ball a few times and tried to occasionally make a shot, missing them all. Other than that, I spent most of the time on the bench. I felt a little left out, but it didn't matter.

We changed back into our school uniforms and went back to the classroom to start our next class. We sat down at our seats and waited for the next teacher to enter. From what I remember, the next class is Math. A subject that I was adept at, in my previous life. The teacher walked in the door. A woman of average height, wearing a yellow dress shirt with a brown skirt that went past her knees. She ends the ensemble with a pair of black shoes. She had curly dark brown hair that, to me, seemed a little unkempt. She had dark brown eyes that held a slightly uncaring gaze in them.

"Alright everyone. It's time to get on with class.", the teacher said unenthusiastically.

Everyone else just simply stopped talking and sat down in their seats. She began class with measuring the areas of shapes. Honestly, I felt a little insulted about redoing schoolwork from what is the equivalent to the sixth grade in America. But, this does provide a good opportunity to learn how to use my Encyclopedia Quirk on my own.

I looked over at Kenta, who seemed to be struggling with the concept. Man, he wasn't kidding about needing help. If this is how he tried doing schoolwork on his own, then he was going to need all the help he can get. I didn't tell him about going to UA yet and if we were going to be Heroes together, I need to help him get his grades up to snuff.

 **RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**

Math class ended at the sound of the bell. The teacher walked out of the room and everyone started their conversations from before class.

"Kenta, I saw how you were struggling with Math and I have to say, you weren't kidding when you said you needed help.", I told him.

Kenta had a look of frustration as he balled up his hands. He nodded to me in acknowledgement. He let out a deep sigh to try an alleviate some of his stress.

"I just can't seem to get a handle on these kinds of things, not like you can. You just seem to breeze right through them.", Kenta remarked with a hint of envy in his tone.

"Hey! Just because I'm good at some things, doesn't mean I'm good at everything. I mean, look back at PE. You were the star player and I was hardly any help to my team at all. I wish I could do some of the things you do! You looked like you could actually dunk that ball, if the teacher would let you!", I pointed out.

Kenta smiled at my argument. He felt a little better at that observation, but still felt a little inadequate at his academics. I gave him a pat on the back as he looked at me.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. That's why I'm going to help you. Just like you're going to help me with the physical stuff.", I encouraged him.

Kenta's smile got bigger in response to my words as his mood improved.

"Right! After all, we're going to be Heroes!", Kenta cheerfully said.

I nodded at the change of his attitude as we carried on with school.

 **XXXXX**

 **RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG**

As the final bell rang, Kenta went home while I waited outside the school for Michi. I started to get antsy. It's almost time to hear Kaito and Sayuri's answer to my Hero dream. I stood next to the front gate, leaning against the wall. I kept tapping my toes on the ground while waiting for Michi.

HONK HONK

Speak of the devil. I saw the white Subaru pull up. The passenger door window rolled down and I saw, to my surprise, Kaito sitting inside.

"Hey Daisuke! How was school?", Kaito asked me.

"Dad? What are you doing here?", I asked him.

"Well, your mother's in a meeting and I never really gave you a proper tour of Heroics Inc.'s facilities. So, I figured while we wait for her to finish, I would give you a better glimpse of the company's outside sectors." Kaito explained as I walked towards the car and got in the back seat behind Michi.

I tilted my head in confusion. Outside sectors? I thought that building was the whole company.

"What do you mean, 'outside sectors'?", I queried out loud.

"Well, the building we went to was the headquarters. It mostly holds the administrative offices. The Energy Sector is also separated to accommodate the power needs of all of our other sectors. The one you saw not only powers the building, but also is the R&D part of the sector. The one we're going to is a way off from the administrative building, so it'll take some time to get there.", Kaito clarified as Michi drove us to our destination.

So there are more places that are a part of Heroics Inc. besides the tower. Well, I couldn't wait to see the rest of the company.

We arrived at a complex that had a giant field behind it. The complex itself had only one floor and had what looked like a robot right in front of the entrance. It looked a little familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I shrugged it off and went on my way. If it was familiar to me, then I'll remember it in own time.

Kaito and I got out of the car while Michi stayed then drove away to find a parking spot. We went inside the building. I started looking at my surroundings, seeing mostly people in lab coats and dark blue jumpsuits. There were even some displays of robot parts along the wall with pictures of what I assume are the creators of said parts.

"Daisuke, welcome to the Robotics Sector.", Katio said.

Well, that would explain all the hardware presented everywhere. As we kept walking, some of the people around us were talking to Kaito about their progress with each of their projects. I didn't pay attention to them as it wasn't my business.

After walking around and seeing the interior of the building, we went out the back door and into the field that had several destroyed machines scattered everywhere. It seemed more like a robot graveyard. I also saw, in the distance, a large warehouse that looked like it used to be several warehouses that were built together to make one giant structure.

"This is the open testing field. This is where we test all robotic prototypes for safe usage for businesses. That warehouse over there is where we're going.", Kaito told me as he pointed at the aforementioned building.

"What's in there?", I asked.

"That is the lab of the Head of Robotics. She called me saying she made some progress on the project I showed you the day Endeavor came down to my lab.", Kaito said.

I remembered seeing the blueprints he showed me at the time. All he said about it was that it would help the Heroes against the Villains, but nothing else. I wonder what it is.

We trudged through the broken robots lying around as we made our way through the field towards the lab. There wasn't any paved path around them, so we had to watch our step. Why weren't they cleared out when they were destroyed?

I nearly tripped a few times on the way because of some parts buried almost completely into the ground and camouflaged by dirt.

We arrived at the warehouse, about to enter the door. Kaito was holding the doorknob as he turned to me.

"Are you ready to see what's in here?", he asked.

"Yes.", I answered.

"Are you ready for the wonders that await you?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready to see the future of robotics?"

"Yes!"

"Are you-"

"DAD!"

Kaito held his arms up to calm my annoyance to his unneeded hyping.

"OK, OK! Sheesh, just trying to get you excited.", he sighed out dejectedly.

As much as I was thrilled to see what's inside, I didn't need Kaito to stall our entrance with unnecessary promotion. Kaito slowly turned the knob and I held my breath. He opened the door and went in. I took a few steps inside and I saw something that blew my mind.

Robots. Not hose robots you see on wheels or slowly walking on all fours, but actual humanoid robots. They looked remarkably like humans. They didn't look like they had all the gears and wires you would see on a normal robot, they even had metal plating that looked smooth and slick enough to be mistaken for skin. Standing on two legs, with two arms at their sides or carrying something in front of them. Their faces had some features you'd see on anyone else too. Eyes and nose, but that was all.

"Daisuke, come over here! I want you to meet someone!", Kaito called out to me. I took one last look of the robots at work and went deeper into the lab.

As I ventured through the lab, I noticed even more robots like the ones from before doing various tasks around the place. After keeping track of all the human-like machines, I counted at least ten. Two when I walked in, three doing maintenance work on other machines, another three undergoing repairs, and the last two up ahead standing at the sides of a woman who's talking to Kaito.

Kaito looked at me as I approached him. "Daisuke, I would like you to meet the Head of Robotics, Chihiro Jukai.", he introduced a woman of similar height as him with blonde hair bundled up in a cap she wore with visor only half-covering her hazel eyes, she also had a blue jumpsuit under a lab coat, for some odd reason, and a pair of sneakers to finish the outfit.

Chihiro gave me a small smile and a wave. "It's nice to see you, Daisuke.", she said.

I returned the wave. "Nice to see you too, ma'am."

"Now Chihiro, you mentioned something about the project we've been working on.", Kaito said, moving straight to business.

Chihiro nodded and mentioned us to follow her with the two robots still by her side. We came up to a large monitor with a terminal attached to a semi-circular keyboard. The robots moved to the sides of the monitor as Chihiro sat in a chair in front of the terminal.

"Well, we seem to be making some progress in coding the program and while we still haven't pitched it to the authorities and Heroes, I feel we are approaching the testing phase soon.", Chihiro explained.

"How soon?", Kaito asked.

"About 2-3 months.", she answered while tilting her hand back and forth in a so-so manner.

"Fantastic! I can't wait to see it work!", Kaito joyously said.

"Uhh... What are you guys talking about?", I asked.

"Well, the program she was talking about is a program that uses facial recognition and searches police databases, so the police and government can monitor criminals that are on parole. With that, we can be able to react if they violate it in any way.", Kaito described.

Wow, that is impressive! But it does seem to have some concerns with privacy. On the upside, it would cut down on any potential crime and work towards any reformation of criminals and reintegrate them into society.

"Doesn't that conflict with privacy?", I questioned.

"Well, we're not going to watch everything they do. It'll just keep tabs on them in any outdoor activities they do. We did think ahead on this.", Kaito replied.

I guess that makes sense. Even if they are paroled criminals, they still had rights. But in my opinion, I doubt that will fly with the government.

"On an unrelated note, Miss Jukai, those robots look so cool! I almost thought they were actual humans!", I mentioned.

"Thank you, Daisuke! I used titanium for their frames to make them tough for the more dangerous jobs, a carbon-fiber skeleton to make them light, and they're capable of lifting objects of up to 1000 kg.", Chihiro said explaining the robots' capabilities.

"Awesome!"

"Yeah! But you know what the best part is?", she asked.

"What?"

"I can control up to ten of them at once with my Quirk! It's called "Program". Not only does it allow me to control these robots, but it also lets me mentally control technology. Watch this.", Chihiro explained.

She raised her head and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on something. A few seconds later, the robots from earlier all walked towards us and lined up single file, shoulder-to-shoulder, and presented themselves by bowing to us.

Ho... ly... crap. As I saw this, I realized that the way she used her Quirk was the same as Ultron from the MCU. She's the real-life human Ultron! Honestly, I was a little scared and impressed at the same time. I just hope she doesn't turn Musutafu into a meteor and cause the complete genocide of the human race. I shudder to imagine that scenario in real life.

 **RING RING RING**

"Oh, that's me.", Kaito said as he answered his phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey honey! OK. Alright then. We'll be right there. OK, see you soon."

Kaito hung up his phone and turned to me and Chihiro.

"That was Sayuri. She said that her meeting's over, so we can head on down to the administrative building.", Kaito told us. This was it. Time for the moment I've been waiting for.

"Chihiro, we'll be leaving now. I'll come by tomorrow to see if I can help with the program.", Kaito told the technopath.

"OK! Have a nice day, sir! You too, Daisuke!", Chihiro cheerfully waved us off.

"Bye!", I waved back.

Kaito and I left the warehouse and went back inside the sector building. We went past the other scientists and engineers and went back out through the front door. Kaito called Michi on his phone and told him to bring the car around to pick us up. As we waited, I saw the familiar statue again. I decided to take a closer look at it. It had a snake-like head with a long neck, a circular bump at the center of, what you would consider its face. Two wide arms that looked like shields, the undersides had Gatling gun attachment with a round drum that seemed like it held the bullets. And instead of legs, it stood on a single wheel.

Wait a minute, I have seen this thing before! Where was it? Where was it?!

THAT'S IT! It was a one-pointer robot from the Entrance Exam at UA! So, does that mean that Heroics Inc. makes them?

"I see you're admiring one of the earlier projects of the Robotics Sector."

Kaito walked up to me and looked at the robot statue, only with a more solemn expression. He let out a weary sigh before speaking again.

"Before society began to accept Quirks, people often debate about what it meant to be normal. There were even hate riots that brutalized people with Quirks, going so far as to killing them. They were treated as freaks or, as the more radical would call them, 'God's mistakes'. And the Villains that terrorized the populace before Heroes came along didn't help the state of things either. So, during Heroics Inc.'s time as a R&D government facility, we were tasked with creating robots that could identify those that had Quirks and eliminate them before they ever became a problem. Just like this one."

I just stood there, dumbfounded. I knew that people didn't accept Quirks at first, but to hear it in this amount of detail. It reminded me of the X-Men and how that society couldn't accept mutants, which led to the creation of Villains like Magneto that made their fear grow worse over time. But these robots were like the Sentinels, designed to kill empowered people just because they were different. I always had that feeling about this world, but the opposite. Quirks were now in the majority while the Quirkless would be treated as the freaks.

"Nowadays, the robots used to kill those with Quirks are now donated to UA to train future Heroes. Hehe. I can't help but laugh a little at the irony of all this. The robots that killed people with Quirks are now fodder for Heroes that use their Quirks to fight Villains."

As Kaito finished telling his story, Michi pulled up and honked the horn. We got inside the car and Michi drove us right to the administrative office building.

 **XXXXX**

Kaito and I were standing in front of the elevator, waiting for it to finish its descent. Sayuri's office was at the top floor of the building. As we waited for the elevator, my nerves only became more frayed as we neared our destination. I just hope they say yes. Not just for myself, but to help Class 1-A be the best Heroes they can be.

There's also no telling what consequences that my presence will have in this world. If I've learned anything from reading OC/SI fanfics, it's that the protagonist being in the story always influences the story itself, no matter how insignificant. The best I can do is to help everyone improve as quickly as possible.

 **DING**

The elevator doors opened and allowed us inside. Kaito pressed the top floor button and the doors closed again. The higher we went, the worse my anxiety got. I felt something on my shoulder and looked to see that Kaito placed his hand on it.

"It's OK, Daisuke. No need to be nervous.", he tried to assure me.

I wish I could say the same, but Kaito didn't know what laid ahead. If he did, then he and Sayuri wouldn't hesitate to deny my proclamation yesterday.

 **DING**

The doors opened again, and we stepped out to see a secretary's desk and a woman sitting behind it. She was typing away at her computer when she faced us to see who came up. She stopped her work to greet us.

"Mr. Nakamura, Mrs. Nakamura's meeting is finished. She'll see you now."

Kaito nodded. "Thank you."

The secretary returned the nod and went back to her business. Kaito and I walked to a pair of large doors that led to Sayuri's office. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. Nerves were completely shot. Hands refused to stop shaking. Palms started to become sweaty. Jesus, Mich- I mean Daisuke, get your shit together!

Sayuri was sitting at her desk, writing on some documents when she saw Kaito and I enter her office. She got up from her chair and went to the doors.

"Asuka, hold my calls, please.", Sayuri said to Asuka, her secretary.

"Yes, ma'am.", Asuka replied.

Sayuri closed the doors again and went back to her desk. She sat in front of it as Kaito and I sat in the chairs in front of her. She had her hands on the edge of her desk and they were gripping it hard. She must really be struggling to say her answer. Either she was worried about disappointing me with a "no" or she's scared of what would happen to me with a "yes". In any case, she was as nervous about this talk as I am, if not more so. She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and went through with it.

"Daisuke, I've thought a lot about this. Your father and I talked about it even more. At first, I wanted to say no. All I could think about was you being in the hospital, watching you as you were teetering on the edge on life and death."

I lowered my head in guilt. I expected as much. She was concerned that I was going to get hurt. Any parent would be if their child wanted to be in that particular line of work.

"But-"

I raised my head in hope at her.

"We saw how you looked when you said you wanted to be a Hero. That look is one that someone would have that they wouldn't back down from anything. So, I made my decision."

My eyes went wide as she said this. Is this... is she really saying...

"Kaito will be training you with your Quirk. You will be pushed to the brink again and again to make yourself stronger. I will be tutoring you and your study sessions will go on for hours on end. Your head will feel like someone driving a metal spike through it. And if you pass everything with flying colors, then we'll let you go on to be a Hero.", Sayuri concluded.

I- I couldn't believe it. She agreed. Very reluctantly, but she agreed nonetheless! The anxiety I felt from earlier lifted, my stomach's knots were gone, and I've never felt happier in my entire life! I couldn't help myself by quickly enveloping Sayuri in a hug and squeezed her with all the strength I had!

"Thank you! Thank you so much! I can't tell you how much this means to me!", I gratefully exclaimed. I felt happy tears running from my eyes. I was just so happy that I have a chance to live out my dream of being a Hero!

"Hey Daisuke! I know you're happy, but you're gonna snap your Mom's spine if you don't ease up on her.", Kaito warned.

I looked at Sayuri's face and saw that she had a strained look on it. I guess now she knows how I feel when she hugs me like that. I let go of her and sat back down in the chair.

"What? No hug for me?", Kaito asked with a mock offended tone.

I rolled my eyes, but I gave him a hug just as big as the one I gave Sayuri. Kaito then quickly grew to regret his decision.

"AHHH! OK, OK! I feel the love! Just let go!", Kaito desperately yelled.

Sayuri shook her head at the display and got our attention.

"Hey you two! It's getting late. I'll be at home soon. You two go on home and get some dinner from Hiroshi.", Sayuri suggested.

"Aww, come on, Sayuri! This is a big moment for Daisuke! Just leave it for tomorrow and let's go home to celebrate!", Kaito countered.

Sayuri stopped writing the document in front of her and thought about it. It was true what Kaito said, but she couldn't blow off her duties as CEO. After a few moments, she made up her mind.

"You know what? You're right, Kaito! Let's go home!", Sayuri agreed.

She put the documents she was working on inside her desk and joined us as we made our way home. I can't believe this was happening! I really am going to be a Hero! But before that I need to study and train like hell to get into UA.

 **XXXXX**

It's been a few days since Sayuri and Kaito agreed to let me become a Hero. I told the news to Kenta the day after and he was happy for me. His own mother agreed to let him be a Hero too, although she denied it at first. But Kenta's determination whittled away his mother's stance and eventually broke.

We had a week off from school and I was sleeping. The clock beside my bed just turned to 6:00 a.m., but it wasn't the alarm that woke me up.

"DAISUKE, WAKE UP AND LET'S GET TO TRAINING!", a voice shout with all its might.

"AHHHH!", I screamed in surprise and my body shot upright.

I frantically searched the room and saw no one in the room. I thought someone was here.

"DAISUKE, WAKE UP OR I'M COMING IN THERE WITH AN AIR HORN!", the voice shouted again.

OW! Dammit, that was loud! I covered my ears as they started ringing from the voice's ear-shattering demands. Jeez, was Present Mic on the intercom? I walked over to the intercom button and pushed it.

"Ow, that hurt! Who is it?", I asked with a pained tone in my voice.

"Oh, you're up! Sorry Daisuke, it's Dad. I just needed to make sure you didn't oversleep for your training. So, c'mon! Get dressed and eat some breakfast!", Kaito urged me.

I let out a huge sigh of exasperation and started getting dressed in a white T-shirt and red shorts. I went down the stairs and arrived at the kitchen. Then, my eyes opened wide awake at the table. There was a whole lot of food, mostly meat, on it.

"Good, you're here! I was starting to think I had to drag you outta bed.", Kaito noticed my arrival.

I yawned as I saw him in a similar outfit that I had on. Solid white T-shirt with black shorts. He walked up to me and slapped my back.

"Hey, you awake yet? Do I need to get that air horn?", Kaito asked in a teasing manner.

"NO, NO! That's not necessary! I'm wide awake!", I replied, panic surging at the thought of going through that horrible wakeup call.

"So, what's with all the food? I know I should get a lot of protein, but isn't this a little much?", I questioned, pointing to the all-you-can-eat meat buffet.

"Well, who said it was just for us?", Kaito shot back.

"What? But who-?"

"Morning, Daisuke!"

I turned to see Kenta in the same kind of outfit Kaito and I had, except he wore blue shorts.

"What are you doing here, Kenta?", I asked him.

"Well, you mentioned that he was going to help you with your physical training. So, I called his mother and asked him to come down here to help.", Kaito explained while Kenta nodded along with what he was saying.

"OK, I just didn't think that he would be here at home. I figured we'd go to a gym to train.", I reasoned.

"Eh, we might do that another time. For now, we should start eating before the food get cold.", Kenta suggested.

Kaito and I nodded at that and we all sat down at the table and dug in. Kenta ate just as much as he usually does while Kaito and I had more modest proportions on our plates. We also had some orange juice to keep us hydrated. After eating our fill of meat and juice, we went out to the backyard.

"Alright, let's start with some stretches. Don't wanna pull any hammies, know what I'm saying?", Kenta playfully said as he did a little stretching lunge.

"Wait, I get why I'm here. But what are you doing here, Dad?", I asked.

"Well, what kind of father would I be if I didn't help out my son?", Kaito said. I, however, could see a nervous sweatdrop falling from his forehead. I just stared at him with a disbelieving look on my face.

Kaito let out a sigh and fessed up. "OK, your mother wanted me to exercise with you. She said that I shouldn't neglect my body's needs."

That made more sense. I remember Sayuri saying something along those lines when he caught up to us after my release from the hospital.

"Anyway, let's get started.", Kenta declared.

At that, we began our stretches, limbering up for the workout to come. Hamstring stretch, butterfly groin, lying hip, lying quad, calves, shoulders, and triceps. After that, we started with a few laps around the entire house.

With that done, we started doing strength training. Thirty push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, sixty squats. We did three sets of each, afterwards we decided to take a break. Kenta was wiping off some sweat from his forehead while Kaito and I were desperately trying to stand on our own two feet and failing. Eventually, we settled on lying flat on our backs and stayed there until we caught our breath.

"Oh man. That… was… torture!", I said between my gasps.

"You're… telling me! I'd… rather… be back… at the lab!", Kaito agreed in the same manner.

"Jeez, you guys are way too outta shape! Don't worry though. It gets easier if you keep at it!", Kenta told us with a thumbs-up and a wide smile.

We groaned in protest, but we were at least grateful it was over. For now, anyway.

 **XXXXX**

After recovering from exercise hell with Kenta, it was Kaito's turn to teach me control over my Quirk. I got the metal ball out of my hand and presented it to him.

"OK, time to show me your progress. Lift the ball so it's floating in your hand.", Kaito instructed me.

I nodded my head and focused on lifting the ball. I held my hand in front of me and stared at the ball. I tried as hard as I could, but nothing's changed. It was nothing more than just tiny bounces and rolling. My frustration with this technique finally reached its peak.

"RRRAAAHHH!", I yelled out and threw the ball down to the ground. I can't believe this! I know I never had a Quirk before all this, but how can a simple thing like lifting a ball can be so difficult?! I was able to use my Quirk on a garbage lid, but I couldn't lift a ball?!

Kaito sighed at my tantrum as he picked the ball up with his Magnetism and thought about what I was doing wrong.

"Daisuke, I know it's frustrating, but you can't just give up.", Kaito said, trying to console me with a pat on my back.

I said nothing as I let my anger toward the inanimate object fester inside me. While this happened, the ball was rumbling around in Kaito's hand. He looked towards it and opened his fist to see the ball flying towards me. Kaito was about to say something, but before he did, I held my hand out to shield myself from a repeat of what happened at Kaito's workshop. But nothing happened. I started opening my eyes to see, then they went wide at the sight in front of me. The ball stopped, floating not only off my hand but also in the air. We just stared at the marvel of my miraculous feat. I'm doing it. I'M REALLY DOING IT! The ball then shot forward from me and hit Kaito in the stomach.

"OW! Careful, that hurt!", Kaito grimaced as he rubbed the point of impact.

"Sorry.", I apologized.

"No, no, It's OK. In fact, you're making progress! You held the ball not only in the air, but you were able to use it as a projectile! You're doing better than I thought!", Kaito enthusiastically summarized.

"It was a fluke.", I pointed out. But Kaito wouldn't have any of that.

"Then we'll just go from there and make it, so it won't be another fluke! Just because it happened once without you knowing how, doesn't mean you won't be able to do it again!", he encouraged.

That brought a small smile on my face. It sounded like he really believed in me. I never thought that anyone would believe I could do anything. My old parents always expected me to get everything right the first time, every time. Even if it was something I'd never done before. If you made a mistake on anything, they'd just pointed it out and make it sound like the simplest thing in the world. Something that no one would ever get wrong. It always pissed me off to no end!

But Kaito had patience. He didn't get on my ass every time I messed up. He just calmly assured me that I could do it and motivated me to do better. This was part of the reason why I didn't miss my old life and why I wanted to accomplish my goal for myself and Daisuke.

"OK, Dad! I'll try it again!", I said, pumping myself up to keep at it.

"Alright! But before you do that, tell me. What were you feeling exactly when you stopped the ball?", Kaito inquired.

"Well, I was still mad that I couldn't do it. But when the ball came to me, I just wanted it to stop.", I answered.

Kaito rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, how did you feel when you grabbed the trash lid?"

I winced as I remembered that day. How I almost died trying to run away and protect Kenta. But when I did, all I could think about was protecting Kenta. I didn't want to see him get hurt.

"I felt like I wanted to save Kenta from that finger-knife guy. He could've killed him if I didn't."

Kaito smiled at my response and looked like he figured it out.

"Then that's how you use it. Your anger and protective instincts are keys to your power. You must find a way to balance those emotions that will give strength and control of your Quirk.", he explained.

I felt like I heard something like that somewhere before, in my past life. Oh yeah, it was a roughly similar to what Professor X said to Magneto about helping him with his power. What was it that he said? "True focus lies somewhere between rage and serenity." I just need to find that point between my frustration and need to protect and I'll be able to use my Quirk without worry.

Kaito placed the ball back in my hand and closed it. "You can do this. And when you do, I believe you'll go on to be a great Hero."

I smiled at his optimism and hugged him in gratitude. "Thanks Dad. For helping me."

"Of course, Daisuke. I'll always be there to help you.", he softly said.

 **XXXXX**

It was now time for Sayuri's tutoring. We were sitting in the living room, reviewing all my schoolwork from this year. It was pretty easy to remember all the subjects so far. No matter what question Sayuri asked of me, I gave her the right answer about 90% of the time. Kenta, on the other hand, was sitting next to me, trying to grasp the material but couldn't even begin to understand it. He scratched his fur-covered head in irritation with both hands and growled at his inadequacy. I pat his shoulder to reassure him that he could do it.

"I know when you're supposed to get handle on, but you don't really comprehend it. It's like when I was to get control of my Magnetism Quirk, but you're only going to make it worse by getting angry. I still feel that hit on my head when I got mad at trying to control my Quirk, but I kept at it. Now I know where I can go from there. If you do the same, you'll definitely get it!", I encouraged him.

He gave a smiling nod in response. "Alright! I'll keep trying!"

Sayuri smiled at her son supporting his friend. It filled her with pride to see such kindness from her child. It gave a brighter outlook at his future and made decision of letting him be a Hero all worth it in the end. After an hour or so, Daisuke and Kenta finished reviewing all of the schoolwork and Sayuri decided to put her son to the real test.

"OK, that's it. Now let's head outside!", Sayuri said.

"Huh? Why do we need to go outside?", I asked.

Sayuri turned to me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"You didn't think that we were just stopping here, did you?"

"Uh yeah. I did. What, is there more?"

She nodded. "Of course, there's more. You're going to be a Hero, aren't you? Well, I have to make sure you retained all the knowledge you've gathered."

I cocked an eyebrow at her reasoning. Why would she need to do that? How would she be able to do that? She still had that same smile on her face and it was starting to make me feel uneasy. What is going on in her head? We went out into the backyard and Sayuri went towards the grass.

"Daisuke, do you remember what I said about the Encyclopedia Quirk?", Sayuri asked me.

"You said that to use it, I would need to keep my mind clear and focused.", I answered.

"That's right! However, life, especially a Hero's life, is filled with things that can muddle your mind. Doubt, fear, regret, and many other things that can place mental stress on you. These things can cloud your judgement and can impair your Quirk.", Sayuri explained.

She walked around a curved cobblestone wall and rolled out… a tennis ball launcher?

"Since you're serious about being a Hero, my tutoring will not only help you learn everything academically but will also push your mind's limitations on handing stressful situations.", Sayuri summarized.

"OK, but what does that have to do with the tennis ball launcher?", I questioned.

"Well, I did say you need to handle stressful situations. In this case, someone shooting at you."

"Wait, what?"

"Kenta, could you help me set this, please?", Sayuri ignored me.

"Uh, sure.", Kenta replied.

Kenta plugged it up and filled the basket behind it with, you guessed it, tennis balls. He turned it on and the wheels that shot out the balls started spinning. They stepped aside towards the porch and Sayuri took out a couple of sheets of paper in her hand.

"Is this even safe?", Kenta asked her, worrying about me.

 **FOOM**

"Ow!", I yelled out as a tennis ball hit me in the shoulder.

"If it was safe, then he wouldn't be under distress, would he?", Sayuri countered Kenta.

 **FOOM FOOM FOOM**

The launcher kept shooting its artillery at me as Sayuri started asking me questions. The launcher shooting faster and my mind was a huge mess right now. I tried to move and dodge the shots as best as I could, but I kept getting hit like three times every time Sayuri threw a question my way. As this was going on, Kenta groaned and winced every time a tennis ball hit me. He looked at Sayuri as she continued her "tutoring" and had a slight chill go down his spine.

 _"_ _I hope I don't have to do that."_ , Kenta thought.

When the launcher ran out of ammo, the lesson was over. Not only was my body sore, but my head was pounding! It was like my brain was a balloon that wouldn't stop expanding until it popped open my skull from the inside. I tried rubbing my temples to make it stop, but when I tried, my body protested everything I did. From walking to rubbing my temples to even thinking, no part of me was fine. Despite the pain, we went back inside and I, in my wisdom, flopped down on the couch like a puppet that just had its strings cut.

"Hmm. That went about as well as I expected. You only got one out of fifteen questions right.", Sayuri assessed the results of my training, if you could even call it that at this point.

I groaned in both pain and disappointment at my failure as I lied facedown into the couch cushions. Sayuri sat next to my head and patted my shoulder. I groaned even louder at the smallest tap of her support.

"Oh, sorry! It's only the first time, Daisuke. It gets better as long as you stick to it!", Sayuri tried to bring my spirits up, but my sore body and throbbing brain didn't want to hear it. Especially that "it gets easier" bit. It just reminds me that there was more pain in store for me.

"Hold on. I'll get you some ibuprofen, sweetie." At that, Sayuri left to get the medicine. Kenta grimaced at the sight of my beaten body, mentally giving thanks for not going through what I just did.

"Sheesh, I do NOT envy you right now, man. You look like you got your ass handed to you by All Might.", Kenta said. I couldn't argue with that. I think my bruises have bruises!

I can't believe I'm this worn out! I remember my own times of exercise back home and they don't even compare to this! I felt like dying right now. Then I remembered what I just thought and instantly took it back. I'll just have to suck it up for three more years, then I can try out for the UA Entrance Exam. I let out a long groan and thought,

 _"_ _This is gonna be a long three years."_

 **HOORAY! It's finally done! Woo! I stayed up all last night to finish this and it's really done! I want to thank everyone for their patience and for putting up with my A/Ns this whole time. You guys really help me keep this story going. And don't worry, the next chapter will be at the start of canon. That's right! We're finally getting into the real story! I've waited long enough! You've waited long enough! And I'm sure that the others in the story have waited long enough for their debuts! SO, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR NOW?! Oh right, I have to write it. Damn you, mslmob12! Wait. Am I yelling at myself? Man, I got problems. Anyway, thanks again for waiting and reading!**

 **Follow/Fav/Review**

 **See you next time on Same Dream, New Life!**


	6. Chapter 5: And So It Begins

**My beta reader for this story is BACK BABY! I don't believe it! 100 favorites and followers milestone broken! Thank you to every single one of you for support and I hope you'll continue to do so! Anyway, time for me to answer some reviews.**

 **TehStorm: Thank you for that! Well, I'm still trying to figure out how strong Daisuke will be when he gets into the Entrance Exam. I did get the iron sand suggestion back when I posted my first chapter of this story and I'm not sure if Daisuke would handle it when he first gets into canon. But it is an idea to mess around with. I'll think about it more and see what I come up with.**

 **God of Vampires aka Alucard: I haven't ignored it. I just haven't mentioned it in the story yet.**

 **Not many reviews this go around, but that's understandable with the time between the last chapter and this one. You waited for it and here... we... go!**

 **Chapter 5: And So It Begins**

I woke up to a sunny morning. I yawned and rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes. I put on my glasses. Unfortunately, I inherited my mother's astigmatism. She wore contacts all the time, so I never noticed before. I was starting to feel more like my old self here. After that, I grabbed my school uniform and went to take my morning shower.

It's been two years since I started my training. Kenta's physical training, while exhausting, was really worth it. My speed was improved to the point where in the 50-meter dash, I got 6.51 seconds. So it was around average time. My strength was also better than before. I could squat about half of my weight of 72 kg. It also helped me in the looks department.

I finished my shower and took a bit of time to look at myself in the mirror. Back in my old life, I was pudgy and didn't care about working out. When I woke up in the hospital, I was skinny with no muscle at all. But after the training so far, my muscles were more defined. Not like vascular, but enough so that it would be noticeable. Even had a four-pack!

I'm ashamed to admit that my grades dropped a little. I was frustrated at my own inability to figure out school subjects I already learned in my old life. That, and the added pressure of Sayuri's condition of passing with flying colors to allow me to go to a Hero school didn't help matters either. But in time, the stress lessened as I remembered my mental training with Sayuri. Now, I was passing all my classes, but not all A's. If I'm going to convince her to let me go, I need to do that.

Kaito's Quirk training was my favorite to do. At first, it was aggravating that I couldn't even lift a tiny ball from my hand. In time though, I managed to find the balance between my anger and my protective instincts to allow me to gain control.

When it came to target practice, there was a sheet of paper with a picture of a target on it. All I had to do was shoot a metal ball at it and try to hit the center. It seemed straightforward, but it was still difficult to pull off. Either the ball just rolled off my hand or it didn't even reach halfway to the target. After every failure, my ire just kept growing until I was able to finally shoot the ball at the target. As I kept trying shoot at the bullseye, my aim steadily refined. So much so that I hit it half the time.

However, I didn't have a lot of control. Kaito said that I could upgrade my aim further by moving the ball while in midair to correct its path. But it was easier said than done. Seeing this after a couple of times, Kaito decided to trigger my safeguarding impulses into the mix. He stepped in front of the target and he told me to try to hit it while he stood there. I was hesitant at first, but ensured me that he trusted in my progress.

So I decided to go along with it. I got into firing position with my hand stretched out in front of me. I steeled my nerves and shot the ball forward. It traveled straight toward Kaito and seeing that it was going to hit him, I motioned my hand to move the ball away from Kaito and it worked. Halfway, anyway. I just changed the angle, giving the ball a ricochet effect in the air, and it hit the ground. Kaito was impressed that I was able to change its direction.

Later on, he told me to try and slowly move the ball in the air all around in front of me. I lifted the ball, trying to slowly build up my anger to the point where the ball was floating above my hand. I then tried to lightly push the ball away from me and it slowly moved forward. After trying to prevent the ball from hitting Kaito from the target practice, I learned that I could control the ball's movement with my hands. Flicking my wrists for sharp turns or moving my arm for smoother steering.

After many failed attempts and even more subsequent bruising for Kaito, I managed to finally hit the target. Albeit, the very edge of it. Even if it was a hit, I still had to visualize the target behind Kaito. Maybe I'll even be able to hit it dead center like in Wanted.

Anyway, I got dressed into my uniform and went downstairs to help Hiroshi with breakfast. Sayuri and Kaito were there as always. They were more family-oriented parents. Always wanting to spend time together.

Kaito took me down to his lab to let me see his projects, both building and designing. When he tried to build one, it blew up in his face. And I don't mean that figuratively, I mean it _literally_ blew up in his face! When he turned to face me, his face was covered in soot and his hair was a little charred. But he just smiled as if he accomplished something great today. I asked him why he was so happy about his failure. He just told me "Just because I failed, doesn't mean I haven't succeeded!" I just looked at him weirdly. What was that suppose to mean? I just waved it off as he went back at it.

Sayuri was a bit duller compared to her husband. She mostly just stayed in her office as she attended to her meetings and took phone calls. During these times, I just wandered around the building. Watching all the workers just going about their own business. It wasn't all bad though. There were times when she had to go overseas to other companies for things that I didn't recall. She invited me and Kaito to come with her. We mostly just took in the sights. I even sent some pictures to Kenta as we went. Sayuri even taught me to speak English, (though I already knew how) so I could be Kaito's translator when she wasn't around.

I sat down at the table and Hiroshi set my breakfast down in front of me. Kaito and Sayuri were silently enjoying their own food as I started to eat mine.

"You've really come a long way in the last two years, Daisuke! I'm so proud of your progress!" Kaito said to me.

"But he's not quite there yet." Sayuri added. "He still needs to improve his grades a little bit more before I send him to any Hero school."

"Sayuri, I understand that Daisuke should have good grades, but isn't that a bit of overkill?" Kaito debated with his wife.

"No. If he's serious about going to a Hero school, then he should show us that he's determined enough to do it." Sayuri stood her ground against her husband's relenting attitude.

"It's OK, Dad. I'll do my best!" I assured him. "Besides, I already know which Hero school I want to go to. And I should have the best grades just to have a chance to get in."

Kaito was a bit surprised at my agreement with Sayuri. "Really? And which school is that?"

I looked at them as they looked back at me. "UA, of course. Just like you guys did."

Kaito and Sayuri were stunned at his choice. Kaito nearly choked on his food while Sayuri just stopped chewing her food and then swallowed it a few seconds after. UA was the top Hero school to get into and the acceptance rate was near impossible. Kaito had a big smile and laughed at my answer, as if he didn't just choke on his food.

"You really aim big, don't ya Daisuke?" he chuckled out.

"Well, you certainly will go far if you do get accepted there." Sayuri said with a small smile. "The only other way to get in there is to get a recommendation. But I hope you're not expecting one of us to give you one."

I raised an eyebrow at the mentioning of recommendations. It's true that people can get in that way. But why would she point it out like that?

"What do you mean?" I asked her. She set her utensils down and regarded me with a serious look. After a few weeks since my release from the hospital, I learned that she had a professional air to her. Not only at work, but also at home. She didn't show her maternal feelings usually, but I knew that she cared. I still remember all the suffocating hugs she gave me.

"Students that are accepted into UA via recommendations only go to the courses that the alumni went to themselves. For example, if you got a recommendation from your father, you would go to the Support Course. Just as you would go to the Business Course if you got one from me." Sayuri explained.

It made sense when she put it that way. I mean, you can't expect someone that wasn't a Hero to give you recommendation for the Hero Course. I expected this to be the case, which is why I never asked them for one. My only chance was to accept Sayuri's conditions and work extremely hard to get in. Additionally, I would gain a lot of knowledge to better help me in future.

We all finished our breakfast and I helped Hiroshi clear the table. After all the meals he served us and him teaching me to cook, I felt like this was the least I could do to repay him.

"Oh, that's quite alright, Young Master. I can do this." Hiroshi assured me.

"It's OK, Hiroshi. I don't mind." I replied, smiling at him. He nodded at my gesture and went to do the dishes.

I walked out the door and saw Michi, waiting for me like he did every school day.

"Morning, Michi!" I greeted him.

"Morning, Daisuke! We better get a move on, young sir! You don't want to be late!" Michi said back to me. I nodded and got in the front passenger side and Michi took the driver's seat.

 **XXXXX**

We were on our way towards Endoa Academy. I was just listening to music as we were passing by all the people that were walking in the sidewalks. Just going about their lives in peace, thanks to All Might. Wherever he is.

Ever since I met Todoroki and Endeavor, I haven't seen any of the other characters in this world. Not even Midoriya or Bakugo, despite Kenta mentioning the latter. Well, it was mostly due to me training my Quirks and body. I did socialize with Kenta on my free days, but even then I never seen the Quirkless future heir of One For All or the explosive and aggressive walking time bomb.

As I kept looking out the window, I noticed that cherry blossom petals were landing on the car. Michi tried to use the wipers to get a clear view out of the windshield. But it was what I heard that really got my attention.

 **ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR**

A monstrous roar filled in the air outside. It was so loud that I even heard it from inside the car. I looked out the window to find the source and I noticed a familiar scene. A large, muscle-bound creature that was standing on the elevated train tracks down the street we just passed. This was it! The start of canon!

"Michi, stop the car!" I yelled to him, even though he was right next to me.

"But you'll be late for school, sir." Michi said trying to pay attention to the road.

"Please, just stop!" I begged him. He sighed and obliged my request and slowly cane to a stop on the side of the street. I couldn't get out of the car fast enough as I tried to unbuckle my seatbelt and open the car door. I grabbed my backpack and I started running toward the commotion and I saw it. The creature from before.

He was huge with black dreadlocks. His face was shaped similar to a rhino with his nose projecting out like the horn of said beast. He had a beard that was colored in a shade of gray. His shirt was sleeveless or at least it is now, after seeing the torn edges that indicated that it once had them. He wore blue jeans from what I could tell with the edges of the railway walls blocking his legs.

This was the monster that appeared in the very first episode of "My Hero Academia". But more than that, this was where Izuku Midoriya had his debut. I hope I would be able to see him here!

The street was filled with random bystanders with police trying to cordon off the area and direct traffic away from the scene. All the while, ignoring the citizens that were trying to get a closer look at the criminal before them. I made my way past the officer leading the passing traffic and tried to get as close as I could to the action.

 **ROOOOAAAAARRRRR**

The criminal continued his rampage as he swung his arm and destroyed a metal structure guiding power lines. A part of it broke off, the lines snapped and it fell down to the ground. People looked up at the descending object and gasped at his approach.

However, someone rushed into the action as the debris made its way down. It was a very tall and muscular man with slightly tanned skin, short white hair with a headband colored in caution-style black and yellow diagonal stripes. He wore a cyan cardigan, with a pair of metal nuts on the sides of his chest, that exposed his six-pack and showed off his physique. He also sported thick wristguards that were colored just like his headband. His slightly baggy pants were dark blue with a white stripe down the outer sides of his legs that were held up by a belt that was colored like his aforementioned wristguards and headband. His shoes were just colored a plain black. This was The Punching Hero: Death Arms.

He punched his fists together and lifted his arms to grab the metal object with exposed power lines that sparked with eletricity. It dropped right on top of Death Arms and he just stood his ground as caught it and strained to keep it up. The wind that trailed behind the wreckage hit the ground, creating a puff of dust to circle around the Hero.

"Way to go, Death Arms!"

"I wish I had a Quirk that made me super strong!"

People cheered that the Hero's feat of strength. I saw the same and was marveled that a person was able to do such a thing without any mechanical assistance.

"Everyone, please stay back! This area is too dangerous!" a voice instructed the citizens around it. It was another Pro Hero dressed as a firefighter. His face was concealed by a white mask that had a single orange bead in the center. He had arms that looked like water taps with a thin cannon connected to a tank that was, what I assumed, filled with water. His arms were spread as water sprayed out out of the taps and formed a line that had shapes of an "X" inside a circular border, telling people to not pass the line. This was The Rescue Hero: Backdraft.

I kept behind the line of water as I saw the Villain frantically searching for a way out. With the amount of Heroes arriving at the scene, his chances of escape were dropping drastically.

A shadow flew over me and I looked up to see a familiar hero. Kamui Woods in the same outfit he wore when he saved me and Kenta two years ago. He moved like a ninja jumping up to the rails where the Villain saw him. The Villain tried to grab Kamui as he landed on the edge of the railway. Kamui jumped into the air dodging the Villain's hand. The Villain looked at the airbourne Hero.

"GET AWAY FROM ME OR I'LL BREAK YOU, TOOTHPICK!" The Villain bellowed as he tried to punch the Hero. Kamui stretched one of his arms and wrapped it around a metal arch behind him to pull himself out of the way of the offending fist.

Kamui unwrapped his arm and it receded back to normal. He landed on the ground and charged toward the Villain. The oversized menace tried to crush him like a bug, but Kamui hopped over his hand and ran up the length of his arm. He leapt off and lashed his arm at the Villain's face. He tried to block it, but Kamui wrapped it around his wrist instead. The Villain tried to swing him away. Kamui just held on and then let go. He acrobatically righted himself in the air and landed on the station rooftop in a crouch and stared the villain down.

"Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic! You are the incarnation of evil!" Kamui shouted as he stuck out an arm and the wood on it started to grow wildly.

I sweatdropped at his declaration. How was this guy the incarnation of evil? I know a few people in this world who would better fit that description.

The crowd cheered on Kamui as geared up for his special move. He pulled his arm back and called it out.

 **"Pre-emptive... binding... LACQUERED CHAIN PRISON!"** The Hero thrusted his arm out and it rapidly grew into separate wooden branches that flew towards the Villain in an attempt to capture him.

 **"CANYON CANNON!"** a feminine voice shouted as a giant woman kicked the Villain off the railway and flew over it. She landed safely on her feet while the Villain was on his back. His landing tore up the street, but no civilians were harmed.

She was a voluptuous young woman with purple eyes that were covered by a similarly colored domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides of her head. Her hair was long and voluminous with a creamy blonde hue. Her skintight suit was colored purple and pale tan that was accented with orange stripes. There were three peculiar orange diamond shaped dots under her chest. She also wore v-cut thigh-high boots and elbow-length gloves that were all colored the same as her suit. This was Mt. Lady.

Everyone looked in shock at the new Hero that entered the fray, while Kamui just stood frozen with his arm still sticking out branches. A lot of male Hero fans were takings photos of the beautiful female Hero that graced them with her presence.

"Piece of cake for the world's next hottest hero!" she said as she bent over checking on the unconscious Villain she kicked into the ground. She looked over her shoulder to the awestruck crowd behind her. "Hi, everyone, I'm Mt. Lady! It's a pleasure to make your ass-quaintance." she introduced herself with wink while sticking her butt out more for the cameras.

I couldn't hide my groan at the literal lame ass pun that Mt. Lady used. Funny, I thought she said 'bum' instead of 'ass'. Must've been from the subbed version of the anime. When I first saw the show, personally, I preferred the dubbed version. Mostly, so I didn't have to watch both the captions and the actual show at the same time.

Mt. Lady just waved her arms at the crowd as they cheered the Hero for her actions as she shrank back down to her original size. I looked to see Kamui still on the station rooftop. He was on his hands and knees, sulking about how his thunder was stolen. With the Villain knocked out, the police started to restrain him with specialized equipment. From the large apparatus allowing the cops to tug him along with chains to the muzzle on his face, he wasn't going anywhere. Mt. Lady stood next to the criminal, still waving to the crowd, as reporters started asking their questions to her that I didn't bother listening to.

Kamui stood up and used his wooden arms to lower himself down to street level. I decided to try and cheer him up. He did try to stop the Villain, he should at least have some praise to him. Besides, I haven't seen him since he saved me and Kenta from those thugs.

"Kamui!" I called out to him. The wooden Hero heard me as he looked to see my familiar face.

"Oh, hello." he replied. "I think I know you from somewhere. Right! You were attacked by some punks a few years back!"

I nodded at his recollection. "Yeah! That was me and my friend Kenta! I just wanted to say you were great out there! You were all over that Villain, like a ninja!"

Kamui's somber smile was obscured by his mask. "Thank you for saying so. I just wish I got the chance to use my special move." he said dejectedly.

"Hey!" I spoke out loudly, surprising the Hero. "None of that, now! You had the guts to stand up to that Villain and tried to stop him from causing any harm! If that doesn't deserve praise, then I don't know what does!"

Kamui's eyes widened a bit at the recognition I gave him. Even though Mt. Lady captured the Villain, he still received praise for his actions. He found his former confidence and his posture showed it.

"Thank you for that! I appreciate your words of praise! Just be careful and stay safe!" he told me as he went to help the police escort the criminal.

I looked over the scene before me and thought about the battle that transpired. Kamui's acrobatics gave me some inspiration for an idea for a piece of my Hero costume. I might be jumping the gun on the notion of having a Hero costume, but I rather be prepared for if Sayuri gave me the green light for UA.

I opened my backpack and took out a blue notebook labeled "Suit and Gadget Designs". After all the tutoring with Sayuri on my Encyclopedia Quirk, I realized that I remember everything I _learned_ , not _thought_. I could have as many ideas as I want, but that doesn't mean I would remember them all. I thought that it was complete bullshit, but no Quirk is perfect.

I thought about the aforementioned acrobatics, along with my comic knowledge from my world and tried to come up with ways to use that here. I couldn't come up with anything that utilized the branches that Kamui used during the fight, but I did think of using my Magnetism to do that. I know that right now, I don't have the reflexes needed to accomplish such feats, but maybe I could design something that could help me compensate. I shook my head in frustration as I decided to try thinking about it some other time. Besides, I was on the last page in the book.

I turned to head back to the car when I bumped into someone. I dropped my notebook as I landed on my ass.

"Ow!" I heard a voice say in pain. I shared similar sentiments as I stood up, dusting myself off.

"I'M SORRY! I WASN'T WATCHING WHERE I WAS GOING!" the voice cried out, trying explain hysterically.

"It's OK." I tried to calm the voice down. "I wasn't paying attention eith-" I stopped mid-sentence in shock as I saw the source of the frantic voice.

It was a boy that a little shorter than me. He had short fluffy dark green hair that looked really messy. His large green eyes had unshed tears, as if he would cry any second. He was on the scrawny side when it came to his body. Like you could give him a simple push and he would fall to the ground. He was dressed in a plain black uniform with yellow buttons with white sneakers. This was the main character of My Hero Academia, the future ninth holder of One For All. Izuku Midoriya.

I just stood there, frozen at meeting one of the characters of the anime. This feeling was like when I met Todoroki back at Kaito's workshop.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Izuku meekly asked. I was brought out of my thoughts at his question.

"Oh! No, it's just that you seemed familiar to me. But it was just my imagination." I smoothly lied.

"Oh, OK." Izuku answered. He looked down at the notebooks that were on the ground and picked them up. He handed me mine as he took his own. "Here."

I took my notebook back and put it in my backpack. "Thanks!" I said in gratitude. "What's your name?"

Izuku smiled at the friendly demeanor I was expressing. "I'm Izuku Midoriya! What's yours?"

"I'm Daisuke Nakamura. Nice to meet you!" I answered as I stuck out my hand. Izuku saw it and did the same as we shook each other's hands.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" he replied as he put his notebook in his own backpack.

"Well, hey. I have to get going back to my car. My friend is waiting for me and is probably worried sick." I told Izuku. Michi always was a worrywort ever since I "met" him. Whenever I was late, he would use his Quirk to find me and tell me about staying on schedule.

"Oh, OK. Well, I'll see you around!" Izuku said.

"Well, he's not far. C'mon, we can walk and talk." I suggested.

"Sure." he replied with a smile.

We started walking toward Michi before he got too anxious. Izuku was talking about the fight that happened earlier and his analyses on the Heroes that were there. I told him that I was rescued by Kamui Woods when he was a sidekick. Izuku gushed at the prospect of knowing a Pro Hero during their time as Sidekicks. This guy really is a straight up Hero fanboy!

"You really like Heroes, don't you?" I asked him.

"Yes, I actually want to be a Hero!" Izuku replied. The enthusiasm that he expressed was inspiring to hear, but the reality of this world was against him. I withheld my thoughts because of what will happen later.

"So what's your Quirk?" Izuku asked me.

"I have two Quirks! I have Magnetism, I'm sure you can figure out what that is." I used my Magnetism to take out three metal balls and spun them around like a fidget spinner. I did this when I had free time; it helped me work on my control. Izuku watched the metal objects spin around just above my palm and then flew back inside my bag.

"Wow! So what's your second one?" Izuku excitedly asked.

I just poked the side of my head a few times as I told him. "It's called 'Encyclopedia'. I can remember everything I ever learn."

"That's incredible! The Magnetism alone is a very versatile Quirk. You can use it in construction to lift large metal I-beams. You can remove shrapnel during surgeries in the medical field. But is it limited to iron-based metals or all metals? Plus, there's the Encyclopedia Quirk. No matter what career path you take, you can immediately know everything you can about the different subjects that the path entails."

Wow, actually being around Izuku during his ramblings is really different than just seeing it on a screen. I could practically see the kanji for "mutter" popping up all over him. If they really did show up, I bet the kanji would fly right into my ears. I sweatdropped at the fact he might not stop if he wasn't stopped.

"Midoriya?" I called out to him to no avail.

"Midoriya?" Nothing.

"MIDORIYA!" I shouted and finally snapped him out of it.

"Oh, sorry! Sometimes I ramble when I think about something." he apologized while covering his mouth. I just chuckled at him. He reminded me of my little brother back home. The only difference is that he wouldn't stop even if you asked him while Izuku just did it out of habit.

"It's OK. Is that your Quirk? Some kind of analyzing?" I questioned him. I immediately realized what I just asked. I internally cursed as I shouldn't have said that. Izuku stopped walking and looked down in sadness at my question.

"Actually, I'm Quirkless." he confessed.

I pretend to be shocked at the news. I knew he was Quirkless now, at least if everything went as it should.

"Really?" I asked in faux disbelief. Izuku just nodded shyly.

"That's impressive!" I said.

Izuku's head shot back up in shock. _"Impressive? He thinks being Quirkless is impressive?"_

"You don't have a Quirk of any kind and you still have all these thoughts? You must be really smart!" I told him. I really did think that even if was Quirkless, he could notice things that other people that had Quirks wouldn't.

Izuku was shocked even further when he didn't ridicule him about his dream of being a Quirkless Hero. When he was a kid, he knew that not all men were created equal. That some people had more power than others. Usually, anyone that learned of his dream to be a Hero would be met with criticism to put him down and try to make him give it up. But it wouldn't stop him from trying to do it anyway.

We kept walking and finally reached Michi, who was fidgeting where he stood. "Hey Michi!" I shouted toward the chauffeur. He faced us and relaxed at seeing me walking to him. But what surprised him was that I was walking with someone else.

"Young Master, thank goodness you're all right! I was about to come after you!" Michi frantically said to me. I just lightly pushed my arms in the air to calm him down.

"It's OK, Michi. There were plenty of Heroes there, so I wasn't too worried. I even got to see Kamui Woods again!" I assured him as I stopped next to the car. Michi's shoulders slump as he let out a sigh of relief. He then noticed Midoriya.

"And who's this? Did you make a new friend, Young Master?" Michi asked.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya! It's real nice to meet you!" he introduced to the chauffeur with a bow. Michi smiled at the boy's manners.

"My name is Michi and I am Young Master Daisuke's chauffeur. It's nice to meet you as well." Michi returned the introduction. Midoriya stood back up and got confused at Michi's profession.

"Chauffeur?" he asked out loud. Michi nodded at his question.

"Yes. Young Master Daisuke is the son of Heroics Inc.'s CEO and their chief engineer." Michi explained. Midoriya was a little shocked that the guy he was walking with came from such a way of life. I just got a little embarrassed and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah. I don't really make that a point when talking to people." I told him. Michi checked the watch on his wrist and quickly made his way to the driver's side of the vehicle.

"Young Master, we're late! Please we must go!" Michi urged me. I nodded to him and turned to Midoriya.

"It was nice to meet you, Midoriya. Hope to see you again soon!" I said as I got inside the car.

"Yeah, it was nice to meet you, too. See you around!" Midoriya replied as Michi started to drive away as I looked in the side view mirror and saw the green-haired boy waving at me.

I had a small smile on my face as I met the main character of the anime I enjoyed that became my new reality. I returned the wave by sticking my arm out of the window and waving my right arm to him. Michi had a smile on his own face as he saw me and my new friend. But he decided to say nothing so he could pay attention to the road.

 **XXXXX**

After a while, I was in class with Kenta sitting beside me. As I promised him, I helped Kenta with his own schoolwork. At first, he couldn't understand a single thing I was trying tell teach him. But we did have some study sessions with Sayuri at my home and she explained the subjects better than I could. She also taught me about how I could interpret certain problems to Kenta. She told me that everyone learns differently and not just tackle every study problem. Not everyone had the kind of mental Quirk like I do. After that, his grades went up over time. He's not in the top ten, but he's made some substantial improvement.

We were waiting for the next teacher to come in after the last class ended. I decided to try and figure out some new suit ideas. I grabbed my backpack and took out my notebook. When I saw it, I realized it wasn't _my_ notebook. Its border was colored blue with the word "Campos" in a large font at the bottom. But what really surprised me was the handwritten part at the top.

 _Hero Analysis for the Future No. 13_

 _"This is Midoriya's Hero notebook! Which means that he must have mine by mistake!"_ I thought. I then decided to take a peek inside the book and saw very detailed notes on Kamui Woods, complete with a sketch of the wooden Hero. I turned the page and saw a section about Mt. Lady as well. Both sections had everything that they did from their Quirks to the moves they used during the Villain incident this morning.

"What's that you got?" Kenta asked as he looked over my shoulder, spooking me. I jumped away in surprise as I didn't even hear him when he was right next to me.

"JEEZ! You may be big, but you're sneaky!" I told him as I had my hand over my heart, trying to calm its frantic beating. Kenta just smiled a bit and back away from my shoulder.

"Hehe, sorry! Still, what's that you got? That doesn't look like your notebook." Kenta pointed out.

"That's because it's not. I bumped into someone and I dropped my notebook while trying to come up with some new designs. The other guy picked it up and he must have mine by mistake." I explained to him.

"So what are you gonna do with that?" Kenta asked me about the notebook in my hands. I put said notebook back into my backpack and zipped it back up.

"I'll just hang on to it until I see that guy again." I told him. I then thought of what Midoriya would go through this day. The day he meets All Might, the Sludge Villain, and his rescue attempt trying to save Bakugo. As I was thinking about this, I looked over to the clock and it was a little past noon. Which meant that the Sludge Villain was already running away from All Might right about now.

 **BZZZT BZZZT**

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, telling me that I just got a text message. I took my phone out and it was from Kaito.

 _[Daisuke, just finished two of the projects you designed! I'll give them to Michi so he can give them to you after school for field testing!]_

I smiled at the text and got excited to test out my inventions. During the last two years, I wrote down anything that would help me when I became a Hero or if I failed, at least give some of the ideas to any Heroes that would need them. I'm not an idiot. I'm not going to bank everything I had on my Hero dream. It's always better to make back-up plans in these kinds of situations.

 **XXXXX**

It was the end of the school day as Izuku Midoriya was getting ready to go home. He was looking through his phone on a social media website. He saw that people were still posting about the incident at the Tatooin train station.

"Wow! I can't believe that this is still all over the news. I better write some notes down now, so I don't forget anything." Midoriya told himself as he reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook. He soon got confused as the notebook he pulled out was unfamiliar to him. It may have been similarly colored, but the title was different.

 _Suit and Gadget Designs_

 _"Oh no! I must have gave my notebook to Nakamura by mistake!"_ Midoriya thought with dejection. He hoped that he would see Nakamura again so he could get his own notebook back. His curiosity got the better of him and decided to look inside.

They were some intricate designs of many different things. The ones that stood out the most were a pair of glasses that looked like some kind of visor, a sketch of what looked like a robotic fly, there was even a suit design that looked like it was made of a specially designed metal.

Midoriya was transfixed at all the different support item ideas and suit diagrams. He then remembered that Nakamura was the son of the CEO of Heroics Inc. and its chief engineer. He must spend a lot of time working with them. But his thoughts were cut off as someone took the notebook right out of Midoriya's hands.

It was a boy of average height with a narrow but muscular build and lightly tanned skin. His hair was colored ash blonde that was so spiky, it looked like an explosion going off. His thin, sharp eyes were colored red. He wore the same student uniform that Midoriya did, only the top button of his coat and undershirt were undone.

This was Katsuki Bakugo, life-long friend and bully of Izuku Midoriya.

"I don't know what you think you're doing, Deku. But we're not done." Bakugo said as he called Midoriya by his appointed nickname. Bakugo started calling him "Deku" after learning about Midoriya being Quirkless and it stuck ever since.

"Whatchu you got? His diary?" one of Bakugo's friends asked as he and another one walked towards the blonde. Bakugo held the notebook to the other guy to show him.

"'Suit and Gadget Designs'? What, you finally learned that you won't be a Hero and you're going to a support company?" the same guy asked as he read the notebook's title. Bakugo was confused and actually looked at the notebook to see the title for himself. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Deku.

"This isn't your notebook." he said. Midoriya got nervous at the usual glare he got from his "friend". His unnamed friends looked at Midoriya in shock at what Bakugo just revealed.

"Whoa! You actually stole someone's notebook?!" one of them accused with wide eyes. No one would ever believe that someone like Midoriya who was always going on and on about Heroes would actually steal something.

"No, I didn't! I swear! I just bumped into someone and I gave him mine by accident!" he explained, trying to convince them that he would do something like theft.

 **BOOM**

Bakugo said nothing as he punched the notebook in his hand and set off a small explosion, burning it. Midoriya let out a small shout as he saw this. His "friend" just destroyed a notebook that wasn't his and then he tossed it out an open window. Midoriya shouted again, only louder and he waved his arms around in hysteria.

Bakugo didn't even register the mini-freakout that Deku was doing and just looked at him with indifference.

"I know you wouldn't steal anything, Deku. Even if you did give up on being a Hero, you don't have the spine to take a penny off the sidewalk." Bakugo said. After being around Deku since kindergarten, he knew that the Quirkless boy wouldn't have the guts to be a Villain or even a petty criminal.

"But let _me_ tell _you_ something about Heroes. Most first-string Heroes show potential early on. People just have to look at them and know that they're destined for greatness." Bakugo explained to Deku who was shaking in his shoes about the flagrant destruction of his friend's notebook.

"When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into UA, people will start talking about me like that. They'll realize legit, the next big thing. That's not ego talking, I just know I'm good." the explosive boy told his shivering "friend" as his expression got more and more cocky. He then placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder and it started to smoke.

"Lemme give you some friendly advice, nerd." He then gave him a closed-eyed smile that was anything but friendly. "Don't even think about applying, or else."

Midoriya just whimpered at the sight of the smoking hand on his shoulder as he slowly looked at the smile on Bakugo's face. Bakugo let go of his shoulder and started to leave the room with his friends following him.

"That's just pathetic. I thought you had at least some fight in you." one of Bakugo's friends said about Midoriya as he slumped his shoulders, not looking at the departing trio.

"He finally gets it. He'll never be a Hero. Better to find out now instead of later, I guess." the other friend added as they reached the door.

Bakugo stopped at the door and turned to the shaking Quirkless boy. "You know, if you really want to be a Hero that badly, there might actually be another way." he told Midoriya.

 **"Just pray that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life. Then take a swan dive off the roof of the building."**

With that macabre suggestion, something snapped inside of Midoriya. The absolute disregard for his life was a step too far. He was then shaking in anger and stared down Bakugo. Bakugo returned the stare with even bigger malicious intent as he held up his hand and let off a few small explosions.

"Something wrong?" he asked as the fury inside Midoriya died as quickly as it came and returned to his quivering, whimpering self. After seeing Midoriya's terrified face, Bakugo turned back to the door and he and his friends walked out, leaving him alone.

 **XXXXX**

It was the end of the school day as Kenta and I walked out toward the school gate. I couldn't stay still as I waited for Michi to arrive with the newly made gadgets Kaito texted me about. He didn't mention which ones, but it didn't matter. I remembered all the times that I worked with Kaito on making them. All the metal work, all the wiring, all the burns and shocks I endured from my fumblings of the equipment. I was lucky that I had my Encyclopedia Quirk so I could remember what NOT to do when handling all the tools needed to make my inventions.

 **HONK HONK**

I snapped my head to the source of the car horn and saw the white Subaru Michi drove. He stopped in front of me and Kenta, rolling down the passenger window and looked at us as we approached the car.

"Young Master, your father gave me some of your inventions to field test. He decided to work on them while you were in school and apologizes for not waiting for you to finish them." he told me as he gestured to the passenger seat with his hand.

I looked down and saw a glasses case and a small metal box. I took them both and I opened the glasses case first. It was a pair of sharp and sleek visor glasses, the temple tips didn't end at the back of my ears. They actually looped and went back into my ears. I designed them to act as a communication device as well as hold a plethora of visual options. Infrared, night vision, etc. The end pieces, next to the lenses, had a small flashlight option attached on both sides. A little redundant considering the night vision option. But like I said, it's better to have back-ups in certain situations.

I opened the metal box and saw a remote control and on the top half of the box was a single, tiny robot the size of a fly. The body was metallic, the head was a small camera for recon, and its wings were in proportion to its body. However, the material was strong enough to allow flight. It should be as fast as an ordinary housefly and if used correctly, just as annoying.

I called the glasses my "VISOR", **V** irtual **I** nteractive **S** ensory **O** ccipital **R** eceiver. And the bug-like drone, my "Spyfly".

I closed the metal box and turned to Michi with a smile. "Thanks Michi! I'll call my dad and tell him "thanks", too!"

Michi returned the smile as he nodded his head. "You're welcome, Young Master. Will you be returning to the estate with me or do you wish to stay in the city?"

I thought about it, but I already knew what I wanted to do. "I think I'll stay in the city for a bit. I have to find Midoriya, anyway."

Michi got confused as he tried to remember who I was talking about. "Midoriya?" He then had a look of realization as he now knew who I meant. "You mean that green-haired boy that walked back to the car after that Villain attack this morning?"

I nodded and got out Midoriya's notebook and showed it to him. "Yeah. I bumped into him while I was leaving and he gave me his notebook by mistake." Michi nodded at my reasons.

"Very well, then. Just be sure to tell your parents. I'll see you back home, Young Master." he told me as he rolled up the open window and drove off into the distance.

"Dude! Those gadgets look so cool!" Kenta spoke up for the first time. He wasn't much of a techie, but he was always impressed at the things that Heroics Inc. created. Sometimes, I would invite him to join me and Kaito as we made our designs and did our tests.

"Right? I can't wait to put on the VISOR!" I told him with excitement. I took off my glasses and put them on. I touched a small button on the side of the VISOR and the lenses came to life with different displays. I designed them to have the lenses help my eyesight, allowing them to be my new seeing glasses. The world through my eyes went back to normal as the icons for the different features of my VISOR showed up at the bottom of my view.

"Wow! This is so cool! I got some icons showing up!" I said to Kenta as we were walking around town while I started testing out the VISOR. I looked all around me and saw the buildings around me. Every time I saw one, a small window appeared that showed various facts about each one.

"OK. The scanning feature is operating smoothly. Let's try the flashlight." I suggested. I saw an alleyway and went toward a shady spot. I opened my backpack and I pushed a button on the opposite side of the VISOR. The flashlights on the sides of the VISOR lit up and shined on the interior of my backpack. Unfortunately, there wasn't a lot of brightness. It barely let me see any of my books.

"Hmm. Gonna have to rework the flashlights on this thing." I said to myself. I wanted to keep on testing the VISOR, but the only things left were the different vision modes. I decided to hold off on them until later at night.

"Hey, what do you wanna do? I mean, the reason you wanted to stay in the city was to test out your new equipment, right?" Kenta asked me.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to take walk around the place. Just to unwind after all the training I've been doing to get into UA." I explained. It wasn't the exact truth, but it was part of it. I've been really stressed trying to get my grades back up and learning about using my Quirks. I just needed to take a step back and try to relax.

"I get it. I mean, you _are_ trying to get into the most prestigious Hero school in the country. I'm surprised you haven't cracked yet." Kenta said.

"Yeah, but don't think I haven't seen you start to buckle under the pressure. You may be physically ready, but your grades are still not there yet to meet UA's standards." I replied.

"Oh well, excuse me for not having a Quirk that lets me know everything about everything! At least I got a Quirk that lets me be strong, compared to a weakling like you!" he said with sarcasm.

"Yeah? Well, _I'm_ sorry about not having a Quirk that makes me an oversized muscle-bound rug!" I retorted with just as sardonic. We glared at each other in silence for a few stressful seconds, but it seemed like hours.

"Snkrt-"

"Phhbt-"

"HAHAHA!" We let out a round of uproarious laughter. Sometimes, we just insult each other when we need to get our stress out and after that, we just laugh it out to get us back into our good moods.

"Haha, whoo! Man, I needed that!" Kenta said after his laughter subsided.

"Yeah, me too." I told my bear-headed friend as my own chuckling died down.

 **BOOM**

The sound of an explosion rang out close by. The sudden sound surprised us as we looked around to find the source. I looked to the sky and saw smoke rising over the buildings. It looked like it was coming from a couple blocks away, by the shopping district.

This was it.

The Sludge Villain.

"Come on, Kenta! Let's go check it out!" I said to him. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You can't be serious!" Kenta asked me in shock. I looked at him with a serious look on my face. The same look I gave to Sayuri and Kaito when I told them about my dream of being a Hero.

"Yes, I am. We're supposed to be training to be Heroes, right? Then we have to be brave enough to see what's going on. Whenever there's trouble, Heroes can't afford to hesitate. If they do, innocent people will get hurt. If we're going to be Heroes, if we're going to be the next defenders of justice, we have to go!" I told him. As I said this to Kenta, I remembered the train incident back in my old life. I may not have helped if that train didn't come, but when it did, I knew that someone had to do something. Even if it did cost me my life.

Kenta looked at me as he heard my reasoning. He knew that I was right. A Hero always throw themselves into whatever fray that showed up. If he was going to go to UA with his best friend, he had to be like a Hero too.

"OK. Let's go!" he agreed with a smile and a nod. I returned them both as we started running toward the commotion.

 **XXXXX**

We soon arrived at the Tatooin Shopping District. It mostly looked like an alleyway of different shops. But right now, it was a mini warzone.

"Holy crap! What is that thing?!" Kenta fearfully asked as he saw the Villain. Despite his training on being a Hero, he still retained some of his gentle giant personality. He didn't want to fight people if he didn't have to, but he was trying to overcome that.

"How dare you prey on a child!" a voice yelled out to the Villain. I couldn't see anything over the group of people in front of me.

"Hey, it's Death Arms!" Kenta said. His stature allowed him to see over the crowd while I was stuck trying to see over them on the tips of my toes.

Then I remembered about the Spyfly. This was the perfect chance to test it and get a view of the battle. I took out the small metal box from my backpack and opened it to reveal the single Spyfly and the controller inside. I took out the bug-like drone and its remote. I switched it on and the drone came to life.

I maneuvered the Spyfly as I fiddled with the controls. I switched the VISOR to receive the camera feed of the Spyfly. The lenses soon flashed and showed me the carnage that was beyond the crowd. I saw the Sludge Villain take the punch that Death Arms inflicted onto his body. But the Hero's hand was soon absorbed and captured him. Death Arms tried to get out of it, but the Sludge Villain's body was constantly reforming itself as he tried scraping his hand out.

The Sludge Villain swatted the Hero away, releasing Death Arms from his body's grip and the Hero slammed against some metal shutters, leaving a large imprint of his body on it.

Two more Heroes tried to help him. One looked like some kind of bird-themed Hero while the other looked like he was a baseball player. The Sludge Villain saw their approach and attempted to grab them, but the Heroes moved back and avoided being captured themselves.

"Stay back or I'll snap this kid's neck!" The Sludge Villain warned the Heroes as his arm receded back toward his body and back to its normal length.

"AHHHHHH!" Bakugo yelled out as he struggled to free himself from his fluid prison.

 _"I shouldn't be surprised that he has Bakugo."_ I thought, seeing the Explosion-user try to break free from the Villain's grasp.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with! I'm gonna send you back to whatever sewer you crawled out of!" Bakugo shouted as his attempts to get away from the Villain continued.

"LET ME GOOOOO!" he bellowed as he released some explosions in an effort to release himself.

The explosions only resulted in more property damage as windows shattered and some debris went flying, riding the shockwaves of the blasts. The winds that were created from them caused the Heroes to cover their faces from the wreckage flew at them.

"You've got so much power! I've really hit the jackpot!" the Villain said, impressed from Bakugo's display of his Quirk. He smiled maliciously at the thought of using it.

"With a Quirk like yours under my control, I can take All Might down with one punch!" the Villain declared as his body's form started going wild as he began to get serious.

The crowd started to get worried about the Villain. Mt. Lady soon arrived on the scene, but couldn't proceed into the fight because of the tight space inside. Kamui Woods was inside, but with all the fires raging around him, he couldn't stay there very long; so he resigned himself to saving the civilians that were trapped in the flames. Backdraft was too busy with putting out all the fires that he couldn't stop to help further. The other Heroes that were here couldn't do any damage to the Villain. This was not looking good at all.

"Looks like the Heroes are having a tough time taking this Villain down." I told Kenta. He looked at me confused, since I couldn't see past the crowd.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"The Spyfly. I'm using its camera and relaying its signal to my VISOR, so I can see the fight as if I'm actually in it. Kinda like having a VR headset." I told him. Kenta was impressed, but he turned his attention back to the fight.

As Kenta moved, trying to get a better look at the fight, I saw something that caught my eye. It looked like someone with shaggy blonde hair. I switched the vision mode on my VISOR to normal and I saw him.

A extremely skinny man that looked like he hadn't eaten anything in a long time. His blue eyes were shadowed by the angle of his eye sockets. His solid white T-shirt and green cargo pants were really baggy, like they belonged to a giant. He had a hand on a lamppost, looking very tired while his other hand clutched at his left side. The true form of the Number One Hero, the Symbol of Peace: All Might.

 _"If he's here, then that means Midoriya will be here soon too."_ I reasoned. I changed the vision mode on the VISOR back to the Spyfly's camera. I was looking at the Sludge Villain absorbing Bakugo into his body. The more Bakugo sank in, the more fear he felt as he suffocated from the sludge almost covering his entire body.

Then the fear started to show on Bakugo's face. The pride and confidence that the aggressive boy usually showed was gone. In its place was a scared civilian, silently begging for someone to save him.

After that, something else happened that shocked everyone. Izuku Midoriya rushing past the crowd of bystanders and running toward the Sludge Villain. I wasn't shocked at all, but seeing him running at the Villain reminded me of my own impulsive act of heroism from my old life.

"No, you idiot! Stop! You're gonna get yourself killed!" Death Arms called out to the Quirkless boy as he kept running towards the Villain.

"Not this brat again." the Villain said, seeing the kid he tried to overtake earlier today.

"Deku?" Bakugo said as he opened his eyes as he saw the guy he was bullying earlier run to his rescue.

Midoriya kept running at the Villain. He then grabbed his backpack, spun in place, and threw at the Villain's face. The backpack was open so its contents flew around the bag and a stray item jabbed the Villain's eye, making him recoil and loosen his hold on Bakugo. The momentary lapse allowed Bakugo to breathe again as he coughed from the asphyxiation.

"Kacchan!" Midoriya yelled as he reached the Villain and started frantically scraping off the sludge that held Bakugo inside the Villain's body.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" Bakugo asked as he saw the Quirkless boy trying to help him. He couldn't believe that Deku would even try to help him. After all, what could he do? He had no Quirk, no sense of combat, and here he was. In the middle of a fight between Heroes and Villains, trying to save his bully.

"I don't know! My legs... they just started... moving!" Midoriya said as he kept up his scraping to free Bakugo. He had no idea why he ran in to save Bakugo. No matter what logic he used, he couldn't find an answer. But as he thought about it, it was more of what he had to do than why he had to do it.

"Kacchan! I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" Midoriya said with a teary-eyed smile. All Might, who was watching the Quirkless boy who told him about his dream to be a Hero, was shocked at what he said. Even though that he was the Number One Hero, Izuku Midoriya, despite being Quirkless, was more of a Hero right now than he was.

He struggled to move as he started to gain muscle mass. He had to do something, no matter what happened to him!

"Just a little longer, kid. Then I'm done playing with you!" the Sludge Villain said as he raised his arm to slap Midoriya out of his way.

"Save the boy! This thing'll kill him!" Death Arms yelled to the other Heroes as they all rushed in to save Midoriya. The Villain's hand came down upon the Quirkless boy and a large burst of dust surrounded him. As the dust cleared, Midoriya was still flinching, waiting for the Villain to strike him down. But nothing happened.

 **"I really am pathetic."** a deep male voice said about itself. Midoriya moved his arm out of the way to see a giant man with a similar build that Endeavor had. His blonde hair went down to his neck and he had two bangs sticking up like a pair of horns. His clothes fit him better than before when I saw when in his true form. This was the Hero form of All Might. He looked very imposing, despite being a Hero.

"All Might." Midoriya said, recognizing the Number One Hero. The man he idolized his whole life saved him a second time today. But what amazed him more was that the Hero was already over his time limit in the form that the Hero was currently in.

"Holy crap! It's All Might!" Kenta cried out, seeing the Number One Hero in the flesh. I simply kept my composure as I kept watching the events that played out on my VISOR.

 **"I told you about the traits about being a great Hero, but I see now that I wasn't living up to my own ideal!"** All Might confessed as he held the Villain's arm at bay while his own arm was stuck, wrapped in the sludge. He finished his confession as he pulled his arm off the Villain's grip, grabbed Bakugo to pull him away from the Villain, and geared up his free arm for a punch.

 **"PROS ARE ALWAYS RISKING THEIR LIVES! THAT'S THE TRUE TEST OF A HERO!"** All Might declared as blood sprayed out of his mouth.

"Damn you, All Might!" the Sludge Villain yelled out as he wound up his own arm to retaliate against the Number One Hero.

" **DETROIT SMAAAASH!"** All Might announced his special move as he punched the Villain, causing him to lose all integrity of his form and dispersed into small stains on the ground. The force of the Hero's punch created a giant tornado that towered over the surrounding buildings and into the sky, swirling the clouds above together.

The tornado died soon after as All Might was breathing heavily while he kneeled on the ground and smoke covered the arm he used in his attack. Everyone, from civilians to the Pro Heroes, stood in awe at the display while the sky above darkened the area. I soon felt a raindrop hit my head as it soon picked up and started to rain. The feed from the Spyfly turned to static, showing that the drone was most likely destroyed from All Might's attack. I switched it back to normal viewing as the people cheered for All Might.

The Number One Hero stood tall, albeit with a slight stagger, and raised his arm in victory. The other Pro Heroes started gathering up the remains of the Sludge Villain and put them in garbage bags. They saluted the police officers as reporter took pictures and asked questions about the situation that just occurred. All Might himself had his own group of reporters asking him the same questions as the others.

I saw Death Arms and Kamui Woods lay into Midoriya for rushing in. It was a little uncalled for, considering that he did more than they did about the Sludge Villain. But they did have a point, Midoriya ran in there without so much as a plan. While Bakugo was being praised for his "bravery". The way I saw it, he caused as much damage as the Sludge Villain in trying to save his own skin. The irony was disgusting.

"Come on, Daisuke! Let's get going!" Kenta yelled out to me. I turned over to see him, waving me over to him. I shook my head at him.

"You go on ahead! I still got some unfinished business to attend to." I replied. He cocked his head in confusion, but decided to head home anyway.

"Alright, man. See you later!" Kenta accepted as he started walking away. I waited until Midoriya was finally let go from the Pros and I approached him.

"Hey, Midoriya!" I called out to him. Midoriya looked over to see me walking to him.

"Oh, Nakamura! Didn't think I'd see you again so soon." Midoriya said, surprised that I was here.

"I saw how you ran in there to save that guy. You know him?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Midoriya nodded.

"Yeah, he's my classmate. Katsuki Bakugo, though I just call him 'Kacchan'." he explained while still looking dejected.

"They really gave you a hard time, didn't they?" I said, referring to the lecturing Midoriya received from the Pros.

"Yeah, though Kamui Woods said that he admired how I tried to save Kacchan. But that didn't stop him from telling me how stupid it was." Midoriya said. I was surprised that Kamui actually said that. Maybe what I told him earlier had some kind of effect on him.

"Well, they're not wrong. I mean, you told me that you were Quirkless. Yet you still ran into the fray to save someone. It was stupid..." Midoriya just got even sadder at hearing me say the same thing he heard from the Pros. He lowered his head in shame at his recklessness.

"...but it was admirable." Midoriya looked back up to me in confusion.

"Even though you didn't have a Quirk, you still had the guts to save your friend. Regardless of what might happen to you. You really had the heart of a Hero." I told him. Midoriya's surprise grew after hearing me say that. After everything that happened to him today, he was about to give up on his dreams. But hearing me say this, he cheered up. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Hey Nakamura. Do you think I could be a Hero?" Midoriya asked me. He wanted to know what his friend really thought about his dream. He didn't want someone else ridiculing him, so he wanted to hear my thoughts.

I hesitated at his question. What could I say about that? What difference would it make what I say? I'm not a Pro Hero, let alone All Might. The very person that Midoriya looked up to since he was a little kid and told him that he couldn't be a Hero without a Quirk. Plus, All Might had to tell him that he could be a Hero so he could inherit One For All and go on to be the world's greatest Hero.

I took a deep breathe and told him what I thought. "Honestly, I don't have the right to say if you can or not. I'm actually trying to be a Hero too, but I don't really have the experience to say if you could." That was my sincere thoughts on the matter. I couldn't really answer his question because I had no say in what made a Hero.

Midoriya looked sad at my answer, but at least he wasn't made fun of. He understood my response and looked at me.

"Yeah. I guess it was a little out of line to ask you that." he said.

"I know I didn't give you a straight answer, but it's just not my place to give you one. But you know what they say: 'Anything can happen.'" I said.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot!" I suddenly said, snapping Midoriya out of his stupor. I reached into my backpack and pulled out Midoriya's Hero notebook.

"You gave me yours by mistake. Here you go!" I told him, holding his notebook in front of him. Midoriya took his book out of my hands and just stared at it for a few seconds. He then took his own backpack and took out my notebook, only it had seen better days.

"What the hell happened to it?" I asked him as I saw the burns on it and somehow had water damage, too.

 **And there you have it, folks! We have officially made it to canon! Whew, that was a long chapter! Sorry about making you all wait for this, but now I'm back! I hope I managed to get Deku's character right. But you all tell me! I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to see what you all think of it. Also, what do you think of my gadget ideas?**

Not to mention my DxD story, "Infinity DxD". If you haven't seen it, take a look. **Anyway, you all know how to keep this story alive!**

 **Fav/Follow/Review**

 **All of these things keep me from giving up on my writing hobby. But no pressure!**

 **See you next time!**


	7. Hiatus

I regret to inform you all that I am officially placing Same Dream, New Life on hiatus.

I'm sorry, but I'm starting to lose interest in this story. Maybe I'll bring it back up after a while. I do have a lot of ideas about how to play it out, but I'm just not feeling it right now.

I hope that you'll all be patient with me and continue to give your support.

Until further notice, I will be focusing all my writing on Infinity DxD. I'm almost finished with the next chapter, so it should be about a week or two until I upload it.

Once again, I'm very sorry and I hope you'll keep on reading my stories.

Thank you all so much and I'll see all of you later!


End file.
